Disney Heroes
by K-Mann
Summary: When Yen Sid creates a world in which all of the Disney characters can live, Chernabog becomes too strong and plans to destroy it. Now it's up to Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy to stop him by retrieving characters from the other worlds.
1. Prologue

Disney Heroes

Prologue

This is a story. A story that did not even take place in this universe.

A universe in which I created.

But dear me, you have seen bits and pieces of these stories now. You have witnessed some yourself, have you not?

I am Yen Sid. I am the one who created this universe.

But I overestimated my power.

When _he_ came.

I sat in my chambers, creating this new, huge, and magical world. It was all separated into each type of habitat, or world, you could say. And in the center of it, sat the castle.

In your world, this could be known as Cinderella's Castle. But not here. This is the heart of the gigantic universe.

And of course, all worlds must have some evil in it. For darkness and light are two sides of the same coin, you cannot have one without the other. This was made to keep the heroes busy.

But I did not know about _him._

The true darkness of everything. As if all darkness was poured into one giant bowl, and it turned into a monstrous being. That is Chernabog.

He tried to destroy it. He has no mind. He just knows one thing: destruction. I tried to fight it off myself. I managed to only stop it. But it is still out there.

He defeated me still.

I fell into the world myself after this, due to my defeat.

However, there is one hero. One creature in this world that can save us all.

A mouse.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Chapter 1: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

He landed at the doors of the castle. He may be old, but was surprisingly fine.

These doors led him to the hero he needed to save this universe.

He gripped the large handle and hit it against the large doors three times. Yellow sparkles sprinkled out of the handle and onto the ground, soon dissolving upon contact with it.

The doors opened.

They hit the inner walls with a thud, and Yen Sid entered the courtyard. It was glorious. A stone fountain stood in the center, with water coming out of the hands of the statue; the statue being the wizard he was searching for.

The walls were lined with shrubberies of the others that lived at the castle. Yen Sid immediately recognized them all, having created them.

Lining the pathway he walked down, as well as all of the others, were flowers off all different colours; reds, blues, whites, yellows.

Before he could even knock on the doors to the castle itself, they opened at the sight of him.

The floors were magnificently checker black and white, very shiny that Yes Sid could even see himself smiling down. A golden chandelier hung down from the ceiling, with every candle lit. A red rug lay perfectly flat up the stairs. Paintings of the mice, ducks, and dogs lined the walls.

Before he could admire it any further, he was stopped by two guards.

"Who are you?" they asked him.

"My name is Yen Sid," he replied.

They both gasped.

"Yen Sid?" asked the other. "You mean, _the Yen Sid?_ Like, _creator of all worlds_ Yen Sid!?"

"I do," he replied again. The two guards looked at each other, then back at the wizard. "I must speak with the owner of this castle."

"Oh yes, right this way," they said at the same time, motioning him to go up the stairs. He followed them through different hallways, until he was greeted with a third set of gigantic doors, although not quite as big as the last two.

"Mickey's not gonna believe this!" he could hear one of the guards squeal, trying to be quiet but failing. The guard who spoke knocked three times, and the same thing happened to him that happened to Yen Sid; sparkles parading out of the handle.

The doors opened, and looking up from his table was Mickey Mouse.

Yen Sid was so happy to see his old apprentice, he could barely acknowledge the glorious room. A huge bed sat against the wall, enough for all six of them to sit and then some. A tiny dog house, reading "Pluto" above the doorway sat next to it.

Across from the bed was a mahogany dresser, and above it a mirror. Above the mirror were three paintings: one of Mickey, one of Minnie, and one of Pluto.

The doors to the balcony were open, allowing the sunshine to pour in. In the center of the room were three couches around a table, where Mickey and his friends sat playing cards.

"Oh my gosh!" said Mickey, breathless. "It's, my, I—hello."

"Hello," Yen Sid answered.

Mickey got up from the couch and walked over to his former master. If it weren't for the ears, he wouldn't even be up to his waist.

"Thank you," he said to the guards. "You may leave now." After a few more seconds of looking at Yen Sid, they did.

The wizard could tell Mickey could not speak, so he decided to. "I must discuss something with you," he told him. "And it's rather urgent."

"Who's this guy?' asked Donald Duck.

"Donald!" Daisy Duck scolded him. "That is no way to talk to Yen Sid!"

"Yen Sid?" he questioned. "Never heard of him."

"Oh my goodness," said Minnie. "Why, hello there."

"How're ya doin?'" asked Goofy. Pluto barked in agreement.

"Oh my gosh!" Mickey said again. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Don't the stories say you can't"—

"I'm sure you can see why I must speak with you," he told him, hinting at the fact that he just wanted to get down to business.

"Of course, Master," he said. "Please sit down."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Although 'Master' won't be necessary. I am no longer your master."

"Right," he remembered. "But it is a little weird calling you 'Yen Sid,' even though that's what everyone calls you."

"You said you wanted to speak with us?" Minnie spoke up.

"Correct," he replied. "You might think that you have been here for years now, in fact, for as long as you can remember. But in reality, I only just finished this world moments ago."

They all gasped at hearing this, but he continued. "During my creation, I created something too strong for me alone. I had no idea this would happen."

He paused, taking a deep breath. "I have destroyed this world."

They sat for a moment, speechless. "Everything seems fine to me," Goofy suggested.

"You would think that," he went on. "But Chernabog will unleash his power, and destroy all worlds, with everyone in it. He only knows destruction."

Despite hearing these words, he knew the others still had one question in their minds.

"Of course, light and darkness both cannot exist without each other. However, I fear there may be too much darkness now. When I tried to fight it, I failed, which is what brought me to this world. This darkness is the reason why I created you."

He looked at Mickey when he said his last sentence. "You are the only one who can stop him. I gave you the memories of training under my power. You possess my knowledge. You are a sorcerer."

Mickey nodded. "Sure am. Still am."

"This is why I, regrettably, must rest this world-changing task on your shoulders."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"You must go to the seven worlds and find the seven heroes worthy of fighting with us. And you must hurry. I am sure he is charging up his power atop Bald Mountain as we speak."

"Well, where's that?" asked Donald.

"In the spirit realm," he answered. "That is why you need my help. With my power, and the souls of the seven other heroes, I can send you there."

Mickey took in a deep breath. "Okay, I guess so. Mas—Yen Sid, will you come with me?"

"Of course," he said. "I will accompany y"—

The castle began to shake rapidly.

Debris began to rain down from the ceiling. Vases and other loose items fell onto the floor of Mickey's room.

Pluto began barking. When they all looked at him, he was on the balcony, looking up at something. The six joined him, only to find Chernabog next to the castle.

"Impossible," thought Yen Sid. "The sun is out."

He looked down at them, and roared. He eyed Yen Sid and laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Old man. Hiding behind a tiny mouse?"

"Two mice," Minnie shouted back, moving closer to Mickey.

"And me," Daisy added, moving towards Minnie.

"Me too!" Goofy cheered.

Pluto barked and nudged Mickey Mouse.

Donald screamed and fell to the ground, covering his eyes.

Chernabog began disappearing. "Let's make this trip last."

He raised his fist into the air, and threw it down to crush them all.

However, he was stopped by Yen Sid.

He fired a laser out of his hands, struggling to keep it coming and to push Chernabog away. Despite this, he was successful.

Chernabog began disappearing twice as fast, and was almost gone at this point. With the last of his power, he sent a dark arrow out of his chest and fired it, impaling the wizard.

"Noooo!" Mickey cried.

The arrow disappeared, and Yen Sid gripped the place where he was shot. Blood began to pour out from the spot, and he fell against the wall.

"Come on, let's help him!" Mickey shouted.

Everyone (except Donald, who was still shaking) led the wizard over to Mickey's bed, and laid him down.

"Mickey," he began.

"Yes?" he answered, leaning closer.

"Do not worry for me," he began.

"No, no, don't say that!" Mickey worried. "You'll be fine."

"Listen to my words," he continued. "I will not die. This arrow has only wounded me. However, if you do not find these heroes and bring them back, I will fall into darkness. You must find them and bring them here!"

"I will!" Mickey shouted. "I promise."

"Good," he said, his eyes growing heavy. "Good. Good. That's . . . . very . . . ."

His eyelids shut, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Mickey stood as tall as he could. "I will find these heroes, and I will save my former master, and I will defeat Chernabog!"

"That's the spirit, Mickey!" Goofy cheered.

Donald finally decided to take a peek from the ground. Still shaking, he slowly lifted one hand up from his eye, and then the other. He stepped inside.

"What did I miss? Yikes!" he saw Yen Sid. "What _did_ I miss!?"

"You go," Minnie told Mickey. "Daisy and I will stay here to watch over him. Donald and Goofy will take charge while you are gone."

" _WHAT!?"_ they both cried at the same time.

"I don't know anything about running a castle!" Donald shouted.

"Neither do I!" Goofy added.

Daisy put a hand on her hip and glared at them. "Donald. Goofy. Stop complaining and actually _do_ something for once!"

The two were left with their jaws dropped.

With the Fantasia Hat placed firmly on his head, Mickey said his good-byes to his friends at the doors to the courtyard and left for Disney Town, and beyond that, the other worlds.

"Daisy and I will be in Mickey's bedroom if you need us," Minnie said to the two guys.

"They probably will," muttered Daisy, who followed the mouse to the castle.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Do you know how to run a kingdom?" asked Donald.

Goofy shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Do you?'

"Nope," he replied.

They both sighed. Then they turned their heads to look at Pluto. Reading their faces, Pluto immediately ran away. The two sighed again.


	3. Chapter 2: Under the Sea

Chapter 2: Under the Sea

Mickey Mouse strode along through Disney Town, watching all of the different, yet familiar faces and shops he seen many of times.

Or at least, he _thought_ he's seen many of times, until discovering that he's technically one day old.

Despite being the ruler of this area, he's never been able to quite memorize the map of Disney Town.

Everyone looked scared. Worried. They were running everywhere, obviously still distraught by the gigantic demon that tried to destroy the castle.

That was when he heard two familiar and high-pitched voices.

"Come try this game! It'll cheer you right up!"

"You won't regret it! You'll get to shoot things!"

He turned around and found an attraction run by two old friends; Chip and Dale.

"Chip! Dale!" he called out.

The two looked over at him. "Mickey!" they cheered at the same time, each growing their own smile.

The mouse ran over. "It's great to see you fellas again."

"What happened at the castle?" asked Chip. "It sure looked scary."

"It's kind of a long story," he told them. "But I'm out to stop it, so don't worry."

"And the hat?" asked Dale.

"Same reason," he told them. "Anyways, where's the exit to the other worlds?"

"This must be serious," Dale realized.

Chip looked down the long road. "Just go straight. You'll find it."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll catch you guys real soon."

"Bye!" they both shouted!

Little did any of them know, Mickey was being followed by two figures.

After a long walk, (even longer because of everybody on the streets) he eventually found the tall gates. After struggling to open them, he found they were locked.

"Well, hey there, little mouse," said a deep voice from the shadow of a booth.

Mickey looked over and saw a large shape from where the voice had come from.

"You're the gatekeeper, aren't you?" he stated.

Pete stepped out from the shadow. "Heh heh, you're right, mouse. You assigned me this job, remember?"

"Right," agreed a nervous Mickey Mouse. "So, could you, uh," he swallowed hard. "Could you open the door for me please?"

"Sure," he answered, playing with the ring of keys hanging around his neck, like a necklace. "Just tell me, where are you going, and where did you get that hat?"

"I'm going to"—he thought, looking at the map of the universe hung on the wall. "I'm going to Atlantica, and I am not required to tell you about this hat."

"Then I ain't required to let you pass," he told him, folding his arms. The keys jingled around his neck, taunting Mickey.

"An old friend gave it to me," he answered.

That was technically true. Yen Sid was an old friend of Mickey's.

"Any picture I'd seen with that hat a' yours has only been worn by Yen Sid, the creator of the universe. And I know you know magic, mouse, so tell me, did you meet Yen Sid? Is he here?"

"I, uh," Mickey was going to regret saying this. He swallowed hard again. "Yes."

"Hmm," Pete thought. "Interesting. Alrighty then, mouse, I'll letcha pass!"

He pulled the ring of keys out from around his neck and looked through them until he found a golden one, the same colour as the gates. He slid it into the keyhole perfectly, and pushed the creaky doors open.

"Good luck out there," he breathed on the back of his neck, with a very hard pat on the back that knocked him forwards.

Hearing the gates close behind him, he began his trek towards the smell of the ocean.

Soon Mickey found a beach, not too far from a town, which he hadn't explored yet. He'd heard rumours from travelers in Disney Town that merfolk actually existed, and lived in an underwater kingdom called Atlantica.

These waters were ruled by the king of the merfolk, King Triton, bearer of the trident. Surely he would be a worthy hero to fight with him, wouldn't he?

He had to find a way to go underwater. Although one of the few sorcerers left in the universe, Mickey didn't know a wide variety of spells. But he was hoping this one would do the trick.

He stood atop a rock, closing his eyes and focusing on what he needed to do. He created a magic ball of light and threw it into the air. He opened his eyes and found that he was successful.

The ball of light flew back down and into his chest. His legs then turned into a long, red mermaid tail, and he leaped into the water with a dive.

He swam down and down, down to the bottom of the ocean. He could breathe; he didn't have to worry about holding his breath, nor did the water pressure hurt him. What's better, he could even swim fast now too.

He began to search for the palace. Along the way, he found a shipwreck, as well as a shark trapped inside of an anchor struggling to break free.

"That's odd," Mickey thought aloud, and slapped his hand over his mouth, still not used to talking underwater.

It didn't take long to find the palace of King Triton. While passing by other sea creatures, they were all giving him strange looks. Nobody had ever seen a mermouse before.

He approached the front gate, which was being guarded by two mermen, wearing helmets, armour, and swords.

"I have a message for King Triton," he told them. "I must speak with him."

They silently nodded and pushed the doors open. Mickey swam through.

It wasn't too hard to find the throne. After twisting and turning past different beams, he heard a booming voice.

"Seagulls. You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you!?"

"Nothing happened," replied a teenage girl's voice.

Mickey hid behind a beam, peeking his head around the corner. Sitting atop the throne, Mickey could clearly tell was King Triton himself. He was very muscular, with a long blue tail and a long white beard and hair. His crown sat atop his head, and his trident safely rested in his hand. It took Mickey a moment to realize that a small, red crab sat on his armrest.

In front of him floated a teenage girl, with a long green tail, and long red hair. A blue and yellow flounder was hiding in it.

"I don't want to hear another story of you going to the surface again"—

"But daddy I"—

"Is that clear!?"

She didn't answer. She turned around and immediately swam away. As she passed Mickey, he hid around on the other side. He could tell she was trying not to cry.

He wasn't quite sure if now was the right time to ask him about leaving his kingdom. But at the same time, why would he wait? How could he wait?

He swam out from behind the beam, without the king or crab noticing, and swam towards the two.

The king stared down at him. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Hello there, Your Majesty," Mickey started with a bow. "I need your help."

His gaze didn't budge. "Go on."

"Gosh, where do I start? Well, there's an evil guy called Chernabog, and he's going to destroy the entire universe. Yen Sid sent me to recruit different"—

"Yen Sid!?" they both shouted at the same time.

"Young man, you mustn't joke about things like that."

"But I'm not!" he insisted. "This is his hat!"

He lifted it off of his head to show the two.

"Prove it," shouted the crab. "Prove that it's not just some cheap knock-off you can buy at a gift shop."

Mickey placed it back on his head and waved his hand around. A seashell appeared in his palm.

"You are telling the truth," said King Triton, wide-eyed as Mickey threw the shell away. "But as much as I would like to come with you, I cannot. I cannot just leave my kingdom and come with you to yours. I cannot even leave these waters."

"But, Your Majesty," Mickey began to protest.

"That is the king's final words," shouted the crab. "You are finished here."

After a moment of thinking, Mickey turned around and left the palace.

"Now about Ariel," King Triton began. "Do you think I was being too hard on her?"

"Of course not Your Majesty," Sebastian began. "Kids think that they have this power and try to swim all over you. I think she needs to learn. Somebody needs to watch her."

"You are absolutely right, Sebastian," King Triton agreed.

"Of course I am."

"Ariel must be watched."

"She must."

"By you."

He looked up at his king. "Me?"

Mickey sat in the sand, thinking about where to look next for a hero, until he remembered that girl. She did sound like an explorer, like someone who would like to see new places. Maybe she's a hero.

That was when he heard someone muttering to himself. He looked up, and saw nobody. He looked down, and saw the crab from before.

"Hey," shouted Mickey.

The crab continued to walk and talk to himself.

"Hey!" Mickey shouted again.

The crab looked up. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"Do you think you could tell me where that red-haired girl went?"

"Did you see her!?" he jumped up. "Where?"

"No, I was just asking you," he assured him.

"No," he said with a sigh. "And I have been assigned by the king to find her."

"Well, maybe we could look together," Mickey offered.

"Why do _you_ want to see _her?"_ he questioned."I have never seen you before."

"I'm looking for different heroes, remember?" he told him.

"Well then, I guess maybe we could—there!"

He pointed a claw up towards the surface. Mickey followed his gaze and found the mermaid and the fish, swimming together, looking around as if they were making sure they weren't being followed.

"Let's go," whispered Mickey.

The two followed them through seaweed and over rocks until they came across a cave, blocked by another big rock. The girl moved it and beckoned for the fish to go in. He did so and she followed him in, moving the rock back into place behind her.

That was when, suddenly, a bunch of spirits flew in out of nowhere, beginning to attack Mickey Mouse and Sebastian.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sebastian screamed as he swam away to hide behind another rock.

Mickey wasn't scared. He zapped them all with lasers coming out of his hands, killing them in one zap. They were soon gone.

After a moment, Sebastian came back out of his hiding place. "What were those things?"

"They must have been Chernabog's minions," Mickey realized. "This isn't good."

"I don't know what a 'Chernabog' is," said Sebastian. "But you sure did make it look easy."

"That's because it was easy," Mickey replied. "He's weak. Which means his minions are weak. But they'll get stronger."

"I hope none of those things got Ariel," he suddenly thought.

When they turned around, the rock was moved, revealing a cave.

"I think they did," Mickey worried.

Mickey and Sebastian swam over to the rock. When they arrived inside, they were both wide eyed, jaw dropped. They were in a cave, filled with different items Mickey would use all of the time. Tables, chairs, utensils, paintings, anything a normal person would use. At the very top of the cave was a hole only Sebastian could fit through, allowing a ray of lit to come in and fill the cave.

Ariel was nowhere to be seen. Instead, they found a treasure box bouncing around, calling for help. The two swam over and opened it, revealing Flounder.

At first he didn't recognize Mickey Mouse, but he did know Sebastian.

"Thank you," he said to them. "But they took her, and then we were all like woah, and then she said no I won't, but then they didn't listen and this box came and"—

"Slow down," said Mickey. "What happened?"

"These bad guys came and locked me in here, and two eels took Ariel!"

"Ariel! They took her?" cried Sebastian. "Which way?"

"Follow me!" he said to them.

Mickey and Sebastian swam out of the cave with Flounder and followed him to their left.

"I know they went this way," he remembered. "But I don't know where they are now."

"Well then, let's say we take this route then," Mickey suggested.

The two followed him until they eventually came across an evil-looking cave.

"No! Not here!" Sebastian cried in a panicked-whisper. "This is where the sea-witch lives!"

"The sea witch?" Mickey worried.

"Ursula!" he told him.

Flounder looked scared. They all looked scared. Mickey took a deep breath.

"I'm going in. If Ariel's in there, she'll need help."

He began swimming towards the mouth of the cave, with other two close behind. On the floor sat many withered-up stems, with heads on top. It took Mickey a moment to realize that they had faces.

They were _real_ merpeople.

Hanging from the roof of the cave were some pink strips of vine. He swam as close to the roof as possible, seeing how these withered people were reaching out to him. Flounder and Sebastian did the same.

Mickey peeked his head out from around the corner, motioned for the two to stay and be quiet. They nodded.

In the cave was Ariel.

She was floating in-between the two eels, and a really old and fat octopus was speaking to her. Mickey could guess that was Ursula. In-between the two was a boiling cauldron.

Ursula's top half was a light purple, with white hair that stood up. Some streaks of grey poked through. Her eight legs were all black.

"Listen, sweet cheeks," she said to Ariel. "I'm only gonna say this once. You got that? I will give you human legs. But first, you have to give me your father's trident."

"No, Ariel!" Sebastian whispered.

"But, if I become human," Ariel though aloud. "That means I won't be able to see my father or sisters again."

"Well, isn't this important?" Ursula questioned. "Going out to see the world. Maybe even other worlds, too. But I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day. So make your choice."

Ariel thought for a moment, until she finally came to a decision.

"I'll do it."

"NOOO!" Sebastian screamed, swimming out from behind Mickey. He swam over to her.

"Ariel, listen to me. You can't trade your tail for human legs. Life under the sea is better than"—

"Sebastian!?" she cried. "What are you doing here? Have you been following me?"

"I, well, um."

"Did my father send you?" she asked again, angrily. "He can't trust me, can he?"

"But Ariel," said Mickey, coming out as well. Flounder followed him. "Why would you trust her? They trapped your friend in a box!"

"Who are you?" she asked. "Wait, they captured Flounder?"

She turned around to face Ursula.

"We couldn't trust him to go out and get help," she told them, flicking her chin up at the two eels. They swam down and tied themselves around Ariel. She struggled to break free, but they wouldn't budge.

"Ariel!" Flounder cried.

Ursula waved her hands over her cauldron. After a few explosions, a bunch more of Chernabog's minions flew out.

"Get them!" she shouted, pointing at Mickey, Flounder, and Sebastian.

"Uh-oh," said Flounder.

"Get back," Mickey shouted to them as they hid behind him. The minions swam towards Mickey as he fought them all back, but more and more kept climbing out of the cauldron.

Ursula reached her hand in and pulled out a shining gold contract. She swam over to Ariel, with a glowing feather appearing in Ariel's hand.

"Sign it," she demanded.

"Never," Ariel replied. "I'll never sign _your_ contract."

"Fine," Ursula grumbled. "Flotsam! Jetsam! Get them!"

The two swam over and wrapped themselves around Mickey's neck, knocking his hat off. As Flounder and Sebastian tried to break them free, two of Chernabog's minions flew over and each grabbed one of them.

"Sign it, or I kill him," Ursula said in Ariel's ear. "And get this. He's trying to save the world for Yen Sid!"

"Yen Sid?" Ariel repeated, looking back at Mickey and looking at his hat, immediately recognizing it.

She sucked in some water, held her eyes shut, and signed the contract.

Once she finished her signature, the feather disappeared, as well as the contract. Ursula had a wicked smile on her face as she turned to look at the mermaid.

"Now go."

Ariel's eyes flashed. She swam out of the cave with a blank expression. Mickey could tell that she wasn't in control of her own body. Ursula looked over at Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Kill him."

As the two went to snap Mickey's neck, he was able to pull his head down just a tiny bit, and he bit as hard as he could into their tails.

"YEOWCH!" the two screamed, letting go.

Mickey grabbed the hat and placed it firmly back atop his head again. He zapped all of the spirits, making them disappear and letting the two sea creatures go. He turned around and zapped the two eels, making hundreds of tiny pieces slowly float down to the floor.

"Oh, my babies!" Ursula cried, swimming over and catching them. "My poor little poopsies." She glared at the mermouse.

"You!"

She swam over to a cupboard close to the roof and flung the two doors open, revealing many different vials and bottles of potions. Using her two arms and eight legs, she grabbed as many as she could and began to throw them all down at Mickey. He struggled to dodge them all, although Flounder and Sebastian didn't as much, being smaller.

Once she ran out, she grew even angrier.

"That's it!" she screamed. "I'll just have to deal with you myself!"

She threw herself off of the wall and swam down towards the three. They all went in different directions, leaving her to crash into the wall. She only went after Mickey, ignoring the other two.

She charged at Mickey again, swinging her legs everywhere. Mickey got slapped by one, but it didn't grab him.

That was when Ariel swam in, holding the trident.

Unfortunately, Ursula was by the entrance to the cave, not Mickey. Ariel handed the trident to Ursula, and once she did, her eyes flashed again, and she acted as if she had just recovered from passing out.

"Yes!" Ursula screamed. "The trident is mine! Nothing can stop me now!"

She raised it into the air, and as Mickey swam towards her, she disappeared in a flash of hot, blinding light.

"Where did she go?" asked Flounder.

"I think she's going after King Triton," Mickey worried.

"This is my fault," Ariel whispered. "This is my fault."

"Don't worry about that now," Mickey assured her. "For now, we have to stop Ursula."

The four arrived in the throne room of the palace, where the throne itself sat, empty.

Below it was one of the withered up things, this one with a beard.

It was King Triton.

"Daddy?" asked Ariel, swimming closer.

"Your Majesty?" asked Sebastian, following her.

Mickey and Flounder followed them to the ground, where King Triton sat, sad. Scared.

Defeated.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" they heard Ursula's laugh.

The four swam out of the palace, where Ursula floated, now wearing King Triton's crown.

"Nothing can stop me now!" she laughed. "I have all the power of the ocean!"

Mickey fired a laser at her, which she deflected with the trident. However, it did mange to skim her hand, leaving a thin trail of blood.

"If that's how you want to play," she said.

Suddenly, her legs began to stretch out, growing bigger. Her body was raised higher into the sky, until she was looking down at them.

She was a giant.

"You cannot stop me!" she cried, her voice incredibly deeper now. "I control everything! The entire ocean bows to my power!"

"Not on my watch!" Mickey screamed back at her.

She swung one of her gigantic legs towards them, and they dodged it. Her eight legs moved to and fro still, and these new tides made it hard for the four to stay floating where they were. It was too strong for Flounder and Sebastian, and the two were sent away.

"Ariel!" Sebastian cried after her.

Mickey and Ariel dodged another one of her legs, and then another. Ursula grew even angrier; all of this power, and she couldn't stop two tiny worms.

She pointed the trident down at the two, and fired a massive laser. Even though it didn't touch, it still burned the two.

With her free hand, Ursula smacked Ariel, sending her down to the floor. Before Mickey could even react, he had to dodge another laser, sent to Ariel. When she jumped back, her hand wrapped around a rock. She brought it up with her as she managed to stab it in Ursula's eye. She screamed as Ariel quickly swam back down to Mickey.

While he had the chance, Mickey sent another laser up to Ursula. She roared in pain and fury.

That was when the shipwreck began to charge towards the two.

"Look out!" Mickey cried. However, there was a hole in the wall, which the two ended up going through. As the ship was moving backwards, they had to move forwards. They swam through the halls and up stairs, trying not to get slammed into walls. They were each able to fit through a window.

However, it was heading towards the palace. With all of his power, Mickey was able to stop it just as it tapped one of the walls, and fling it towards the giant octopus. She didn't have any time react as the bow impaled her. She screamed as she sunk towards the floor, and soon exploded into another bright light.

As Mickey and Ariel got their visions back, the trident (now its regular size) began to float down towards Ariel, and she grabbed it. When she looked down where Ursula died, she smiled.

King Triton was placing the crown (again, now it's regular size) back on his head. He swam up to the two and looked at his daughter.

"Oh, Ariel," he began, and wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried about you. I thought Ursula would"—

"It's okay, daddy," she said. "And, I think this is yours."

She handed him the trident, and he grabbed it tightly. It looked better in his hands. He turned to face Mickey.

"My thanks to you, young wizard," he said. "If it weren't for you, my daughter and kingdom would both be under control of Ursula and her power."

"Ah shucks, thanks," he thanked him. "But I was just doing what I could."

"No, really and truly. I thank you. How will I ever repay you?"

"Well," he began. "I'm actually on a quest for Yen Sid. I'm looking for heroes that can help us. I think Ariel is a great hero."

"Daddy?" she asked. "Can I go with Mickey? He needs my help."

He sighed. "I guess I can't keep you here forever, now can I?"

She smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"Now there's only one thing left to do," he said when they let go of each other.

"What?"

"To turn you human."

Mickey was standing on the shoreline (now without his tail), watching Ariel sit on a rock close by, and King Triton in the water with Flounder and Sebastian. He pointed his trident at his daughter, and sparkles poured into the water and floating over to Ariel and all around her tail. When it cleared, she not only had legs, but wore a beautiful pink dress.

She walked over to Mickey and fell into him, still getting used to legs. She kissed them good-bye as they sank down into the water.

" _WHAAAAATTTT!?"_

Chernabog raged atop Bald Mountain. He spread his wings and punched the ground, send an earthquake down to his minions. When they were able to stand again, they continued.

"My Lord," one of them went on. "She was a failure."

"I know, I heard you," he growled. "Even with the trident, Ursula couldn't stop one mouse."

He thought about his next plan of action. "What to do? I still must remain here and regain my power."

"My Lord," said a new voice.

Pete stepped out of the shadows, and Chernabog smiled.

"Ah, Pete. How good it is to see you. I could really go for some good news right now."

"Well, I sure gots some," he told him. "I found out from Mickey that Yen Sid is here. The hat Mickey's got is his hat."

"Yen Sid?" all of his minions asked. "AAAHHHH!"

They ran away, which made Chernabog incredibly irritated. After a moment and a deep breath, he was fine.

"And he used to train with him. He musta taught that mouse everything he knows."

"This is good information. Thank you, Pete."


	4. Chapter 3: Hakuna Matata

Chapter 3: Hakuna Matata

Mickey led Ariel to the gates leading to Disney Town, helping her walk along the way. Once they got there, they stopped.

"Well Ariel, I have to go now."

"Go?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"I have to look for more heroes to join us," he told her. "Don't worry, you'll be much safer here. Go to the castle, and tell them that I sent you."

"Okay," she said. "Maybe once all of this is over, then I can explore the other worlds. Good luck!"

She opened the large, creaky gates, stepped inside, and closed them behind her. She smiled and waved to her, and started to walk. She did look surprised to see all of these animals walking and talking like Mickey.

Mickey read the map, and decided to go to the Pride Lands next. He began to walk through the trees, staying on the path. That was when he heard some bushes rustle behind him, and a twig snap. He turned around.

"You guys sure aren't doing a good job at hiding."

Donald Duck and Goofy emerged from their hiding places.

"Donald! Goofy!" he shouted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We couldn't leave you out here, Mickey," Donald told him. "It's dangerous."

"You're our pal!" Goofy added.

"Also, neither of us knows how to run a kingdom."

Mickey looked at his two friends, secretly relieved that they were here. Donald had a sword and magical shield that could deflect anything and not leave a scratch, while Goofy had a crossbow with an endless supply of arrows.

Well armed and full of dedication, Mickey was more than willing to let them come. "Well then, let's go!"

The three set off for the Pride Lands together.

They were soon in a jungle.

The trees were so tall, you couldn't even see the sky. They were thick, too. Bushes, branches, and leaves among other things were everywhere.

They soon found where the jungle ended; beyond the trees was just tall grass and open sky.

That was when they heard singing.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight . . ."

A blue bug landed on a fallen log nearby, and out popped a warthog from the trees. However, unlike Mickey and his friends, he didn't wear any clothes and walked on all fours. His eyes were centered on the bug as he slowly walked towards it.

"Excuse us," said Mickey.

The warthog jumped up. "Who said that?"

This made the bug fly away. "No, oh no, come back!" he called after it.

"Oh, sorry for making you, uh, lose your lunch," Mickey apologized. "But where exactly are we?"

"You're uh, well, you're right there," he said, indicating where they were standing.

"He means what this place is," Donald told him.

"Oh," he realized. "Well, uh, this is a jungle. I mean, I guess you could say it's"—

Suddenly, a huge lioness with tan fur leaped out from the grass and tackled the warthog.

Mickey fired a beam of magic at her, knocking her off. The warthog scurried away.

" _TIMON!"_ he screamed _"RUN!"_

Still shaken by Mickey's magic and just not used to seeing animals like Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, she chased after the poor animal.

"Come on!" Mickey shouted to his friends.

Donald and Goofy followed him as fast as they could, but their speed was no match for a full-grown lion. However, they did manage to find her chasing him around a really big tree, with a meerkat now sitting atop the warthog.

He dived underneath one of the roots of the tree that stood up from the ground; however he immediately got stuck, knocking the meerkat off.

" _SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"_ the trapped animal cried.

His friend looked over at the three. "Well, don't just stand there! You're bigger than us! Help!"

Mickey fired another beam of magic at the predator, knocking her into the tree. She got up, wearing an expression of fear and confusion both at the same time. She charged at Mickey, and he did it a third time. However, she ducked this one and pinned him down to the ground, knocking his hat off.

Donald began swinging his sword with his eyes held shut, and Goofy shot his crossbow doing the same thing. However, both were missing every time.

Using one paw to hold Mickey down she raised the other into the air and released her claws. Before she even had time to strike, something as big as her was slammed against her side and off of Mickey.

Once he got up, grabbed his hat, and helped his friends, he realized that this thing that had saved him was another lion, this one a male.

He was really big, slightly bigger than her. He had golden fur, with a long, wavy, red mane. He also had red at the tip of his tail.

He looked incredibly strong, with an incredibly intimidating roar. However, she was able to fight back.

As the two went at each other, Timon watched in awe. "Fight her! Scratch her! Bite her, big guy!"

And he leaned in to the warthog, still trapped. "See, Pumbaa? I told you he'd come in handy."

Mickey wasn't about to let his hero fight alone. And neither were Donald and Goofy. The three charged at the two battling lions and were able to get her down to the ground. Simba went to pin her down, but she quickly leaped up and did the same to him.

"Nala?" asked Simba, which was what made the three stop fighting.

Nala looked confused, as one would. Seeing how this lion knew her, she released him and climbed off.

"Who are you?" she asked demandingly.

"It's me, Simba."

"Simba?"

Her whole face lit up, and the two began cheering and laughing and looking at each other, leaving the other five in confusion. They could barely tell what they were saying to each other.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Timon.

The two ignored him, continuing on with what they were doing. Timon climbed off of the tree and stomped over.

"HEY! What's going on here!?"

"Oh, Timon," Simba started. "This is Nala. She's my best friend! Nala, this is Timon and Pumbaa."

Pumbaa was able to finally let himself free as Simba looked at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"And who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Mickey," he began. "And these are my friends Donald and Goofy. We've come here to look for heroes."

"Heroes?" Nala repeated.

"Yep," Mickey answered. "Simba, I think you're a great candidate. So, what do you say? Wanna come?"

"Oh, wow," he thought, in shock. "Thanks. I'd love to. I've got nothing better to do."

"Simba, you can't go," Nala said to him.

He turned to look at her, confused. "Why not?"

"Because we need you at Pride Rock."

He sighed. "No you don't. No one needs me."

"No one needs you for what?" asked Timon trying to involve himself in the conversation.

"Simba is the king of the Pride Lands," she told them all.

Everyone gasped. "Gorsh," thought Goofy. "That sure is a mighty secret! Wouldn't want that going in the wrong hands, heeyuh-ee!"

"Your Majesty," Pumbaa began, walking over to Simba and kneeling down before him. "I gravel at your feet." He began to kiss Simba's paw, but Simba quickly pulled it back.

"It's not 'gravel,' it's 'grovel,'" Timon exclaimed, annoyed. "Now sit down before you hurt yourself."

"We need you now," Nala insisted.

"Nala, I'm _not_ the king!" Simba said, a bit more annoyed. "Scar is."

Nala shook her head. "Scar let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."

Simba gasped, but no one else had a clue of what they were saying. "Now there's no food, if you don't come, everyone will die."

"I'm confused," Donald interrupted them. "Is he a king or not? Is she still bad or not? And what are you talking about?"

"When I was a cub," Simba began. "My father was the king of the Pride Lands, and he was . . ."

Simba paused, but Mickey could see in his face that there was more to this.

"He was killed, and I ran away and found these two."

"Well, technically, we found him," Timon added.

"My uncle, Scar, he took over," Simba finished. "But apparently he's not doing a good job."

"Then we have to stop him," Mickey exclaimed. "I'd love to help!"

"Me too!" added Goofy.

"Scar sounds pretty scary," Donald worried, his legs shaking. "I mean, couldn't we just find another kingdom to run?"

"No," Nala told him. "We have to stop Scar."

"Well then," Timon started. "Let's go already. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back for some good ol' grubs!"

The seven climbed to the top of a very dusty and barren hill. In fact, that's how you could describe what the Pride Lands looked like now.

All of the water holes were empty, just awkward holes. The trees were dead and had no leaves in them. No more grass was here anymore, not even dead grass.

The sky was dark and as grey as the ground. Dark clouds filled it, so they still couldn't see the sky. It seemed as if a storm was coming. The wind was picking up too.

"We're fighting your uncle for this?" asked Timon.

"Yes, Timon," Simba answered him. "This is my kingdom."

"Well Simba, if you like it, then we're with you to the end," he answered.

Once they were getting closer, they hid behind a rock, watching the scene unfold.

There were no lions to be seen, only grey and hungry-looking hyenas. There were also some skeletons.

Skeletons were not a good sign.

Chernabog had already sent some of his minions here.

Simba looked at Nala and began to whisper. "You rally up the lionesses. I'll find Scar."

He looked at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "I'll need you three to come with me. I don't know what to expect from him, so I'll need backup."

"What about us?" Pumbaa asked.

"Live bait."

"Good idea," Timon agreed. "Hey!"

"Timon," he began. "You and Pumbaa have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do?" Timon cried, a little bit too loudly. "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

That's what he ended up doing.

As Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed Simba up the hill and to the sleeping cave, he tried to hold in his laughter as to what Timon and Pumbaa were doing.

Timon was wearing a grass skirt and lea, behind him Pumbaa sat with an apple in his mouth. Timon was singing to all of the hyenas, who were slowly crawling towards them, drooling.

Nala had also left the scene, to look for the others. She disappeared in the opposite direction they were going.

Once the four reached the top of Pride Rock was where the found Scar.

Scar was a very sinister looking lion. He had dark, brown fur with a black mane as long as Simba's, as well as a black tip at the end of his tail.

He had a scratch over his left yellow eye, ironically referring to his name.

Despite sitting with a hunch, he immediately sat up in fear when he saw Simba.

"Mufasa?" he asked. "No, you're dead."

"Mufasa was my father," Simba told him.

"Mufasa was your—Simba!" When he said Simba's name, he relaxed and got his hunch back, as if Simba wasn't a threat to him.

"How nice—and shocking—it is to see you! And I see you've met some friends along the way."

Scar stared at the three behind Simba, until he eyed Mickey's hat.

"That is a very interesting hat, my boy," he continued. "Please, come closer."

Mickey took a couple steps forward, but not very close to Scar. Scar stood up which made Mickey take a few nervous steps back.

"Don't be afraid," he assured him. "I'm not going to bite—yet. I just know that that hat is worn by the powerful Yen Sid. Is it really his?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Mickey shouted at him.

"Well then," he said, looking away.

Out of nowhere, he leapt into the air and pounced on Mickey, knocking his hat away. As it rolled over the ledge, Donald dived down and grabbed it, with Goofy doing the same to grab Donald.

Simba slashed at Scar's side, making him jump off of Mickey and allowing some drops of blood to drip on his stomach.

That was when a bolt of lightning struck down to the ground, leaving behind a massive fire beneath Donald Duck.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" he screamed, still hanging over the ledge, only being held from his leg by Goofy.

"Don't worry, Donald," Goofy shouted down to him. "I won't drop you! I won't let you down! Gorsh, get it? Down? Heeyuh-ee!"

"Goofy!" Donald shouted up to him. "Pull me up!"

"Oh right," Goofy shouted back. "Gotcha."

Defenceless, Mickey couldn't help Simba fight Scar. As the two duelled their long-awaited duel, Mickey ran over to help Goofy pull up his friend. They successfully did, and Donald handed the hat to Mickey, who placed it rightfully back atop his head.

That was when all of Chernabog's minions began to climb up the hill.

Mickey quickly looked over at the two duelling lions, then back at the monsters. "We have to fight them back!"

Donald and Goofy followed their friend halfway down the hill and began to help him fight the beasts. Despite not being very strong, there was more than last time.

But Mickey had his friends' help this time.

Below them, lions and hyenas were clashing and slashing at each other next to the gigantic roaring fire.

Suddenly, they heard a battle cry.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hyenas were flung into the air, similar to that of a bowling ball hitting it's pins. Once this thing was in the open, they could catch a glimpse through the monsters that it was Timon and Pumbaa.

Timon was riding Pumbaa, with one hand grabbing Pumbaa's neck and the other flailing around in the air, and they charged their way through the rest of the skeletons. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed them up the hill, where Simba was hanging over the edge with his paws gripping the rock. Scar sunk his claws into Simba's paws, and he let out a massive roar.

Scar leaned in to whisper in Simba's ear, and the five leaned in to hear as well.

"I killed Mufasa."

They couldn't move. They didn't know what to say.

With a sudden burst of speed and power, Simba leapt up from where he was hanging and pinned Scar to the ground, wrapping both his paws around his uncle's neck.

"Murderer!" he angrily screamed.

"Simba, please, I didn't, or I mean, I couldn't"—

Simba pushed down harder on Scar's neck.

"Please," he went on. "I'm family, Simba. You wouldn't kill you old uncle, would you?"

The five watched what Simba would do. Shockingly, he got off of Scar, allowing him to stand up and catch his breath.

"No Scar," he growled. "I'm not like you."

"Oh, thank you, Simba," said Scar. "How can I ever repay you? Please, I'll do anything."

"Run Scar," Simba replied coldly. "And never return."

Scar took a few steps away towards the others, eyeing some hot dust on the ground.

"Yes, of course, Your _MAJESTY!"_

When he said the word "majesty," he threw it all into Simba's eyes. In his enemy's weakened state, Scar jumped as high as he possibly could into the sky, paws stretched out and claws ready.

"Simba!" Mickey cried.

Mickey darted in front of Simba and lifted his hands into the air. Once Scar's stomach came in contact with Mickey's hands, a bolt of electricity was sent into Scar, flinging him backwards over the two. Everyone watched, even Simba, as Scar plummeted into the fire below, never to be seen again.

At the bottom of the hill sat three hyenas.

"Uh, I think we should get out of here, Shenzi," worried a male one.

"I agree, Banzai," worried a female one.

"Ed?"

They looked over at the third hyena, whose eyes were crossed and his tongue stuck out. He nodded, and the three scurried away, followed by the other remaining hyenas. Luckily, there weren't that many.

Once they left was when it began to rain. The rain put out the fire below. It shrunk and shrunk until it was gone, and the lions all looked up from the ground. Simba stared up into the sky and roared as loud as he could. All of the lions, including Nala, replied the same way.

"Mickey. Donald. Goofy," Simba said to them later that day. "Thank you for helping. I now have my kingdom back, and we'll turn this place around soon!"

"Just happy to help," Mickey replied. "Now listen, we need your help. Your uncle Scar wasn't lying when he said that this hat belonged to Yen Sid."

"Wow," both Timon and Pumbaa said breathlessly.

"Interesting," thought Nala.

"What do you say?"

"I mean, I just got my kingdom back," Simba thought with a smile. "But I guess I could go with you. Nala, promise me you'll take care of them?"

"I promise, Simba," she answered. "Now go."

He licked Nala's cheek, said good-bye to Timon and Pumbaa, and followed the three back to Disney Town.

"Failed again, I see."

Chernabog was angrily sitting atop Bald Mountain, his wings spread out.

He was thinking about his list of options. It was only two that were defeated. Hopefully that number wouldn't increase.

"If only I had more power, then I'd be able to know where they're going. And now he's got two more with him now."

"My Lord," said one of his minions below.

He looked down at him. "What is it?"

"I am deeply sorry for failing you."

"You should be," he said. He raised one fist as high as he could in the air, and smashed it down on all of his minions standing there. The others watching ran away.

"GRRRAAAAHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 4: A Whole New World

Chapter 4: A Whole New World

The four arrived at the gates again.

"So, this is it, huh?" Simba asked.

"That's right!" Goofy replied.

"You can go to the castle now," Donald explained to him. "That's where we live."

"Thanks," he said to them. "For everything."

He nudged the gate open and began his walk to the castle. They slowly closed behind him.

"So, where to next, Mickey?" Goofy asked.

Mickey read the map on the wall.

"Next stop: Agrabah!"

The three were lost in the desert.

There was nothing else to do but walk.

They were lost in the cold, harsh desert in the middle of the night.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Goofy worried.

"Don't worry you guys," Mickey assured them. "We'll be fine. Let's just"—

"Look!" Donald shouted, on top of a hill. "Over here!"

Mickey and Goofy ran to the top of the hill, where the found a giant head made out of sand in the shape of a lion.

It was huge, big enough for about ten of them to fit through side-by-side. It was sturdy, a cave made of sand that wouldn't fall apart. It had two glowing eyes as well.

There were lots of explosions coming from inside. The structure itself was slowly falling apart.

They were able to make out an old man with an odd-looking hunch, holding on to a young man with black, wavy hair. In the hair was a tiny red hat. He wore a white vest and pants that were very ripped and poor-looking. Despite his outfit, he was surprisingly muscular.

This old man was trying to pull him up from his doom.

Or, so they thought.

The old man soon pulled out a dagger, lifted it up to kill this man. Through all of the noise, they could hear him say this:

"I'll give you your reward! Your eternal reward."

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran over and shoved the old man out of the way. They managed to pull the other one up.

"Thanks for the help. Now I have to deal with this jerk."

Suddenly, a monkey wearing a purple vest and the same hat as the black-haired man came out of nowhere and pulled a golden lamp out from the old man's pocket.

"Hey!" he shouted. "That's mine, you filthy animal!"

The old man's hunch began moving, and out popped a red parrot. He flew over to the monkey and tried to grab the lamp.

"Give it back, you hairy little creep!"

"Iago?" he asked. "Wait a minute."

He ran over and ripped the old man's beard off, revealing the face of a much younger man with a black, twisted beard.

"Jafar!?" he cried. "What's going on?"

"Out of my way, boy!" he cried, standing up slightly taller than the other guy. He ripped off his grey robe, revealing a black robe that was red on the inside. He pulled out a golden staff with the head of a snake, and whacked the boy's head with it, sending him down into the collapsing abyss.

Jafar stared Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Using magic, he forced the three of and into the hole, with the entrance/exit finally caving in.

Mickey Mouse slowly woke up on a hard, rocky ground. When he sat up, he realized he was trapped in this cave, with nowhere else to go. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw nothing but more rock.

Looking around he found Donald and Goofy, who he quickly woke up. Soon after the man they helped did the same. Helping him up was the monkey and a flying carpet.

"What the"—cried Donald.

"Oh yeah," he said. "We found him down here."

He sighed. "And uh, thanks, by the way, for your help. Even though now we're _all_ stuck down here."

"That's okay," said Goofy.

"What's you name?" Mickey asked him.

"Aladdin," he told him. He looked down at the monkey. "And this is Abu."

"Well, I'm Mickey. And these are my friends, Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you all," he replied.

"Who was that creep?" Donald asked him.

"Apparently it was Jafar," he told them. "The Sultan's Royal Vizier. You see, I met this girl named Jasmine, who ended up being the princess. They captured made because they thought I kidnapped her. But then in the cell I met this old man who told me that he needed me to get a lamp out of this cave. But Abu here ended up touching something that _wasn't_ the lamp, which ended up causing this whole place to fall apart."

He paused for a moment. "I didn't know it was Jafar at the time. If only we had that lamp."

That was when Abu pulled out the lamp.

Aladdin laughed. "Why you hairy little thief."

He took the lamp out of Abu's hands and looked at it. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy moved in for a closer look.

"I wonder why he wanted this so badly," Donald wondered.

"You're right," Aladdin agreed. "I mean, it looks like just a worthless piece of junk."

"Well, what does it say there?" Goofy asked, pointing at some really some words on the side.

"I don't know, but, it's hard to make out," he said, beginning to rub any dust off of the lamp to read it better.

Suddenly, the lamp began to glow and vibrate in Aladdin's hands, and a purple laser was fired out of the spout.

Everyone watched as it crashed into a wall, which caused smoke to rise up. That smoke turned into a giant blue genie.

"OI!" he cried. "Ten thousand years will give such a crick in the neck!"

None of them could believe what they were seeing. He lifted his head off of his shoulders and twisted it around 360 degrees.

"Ah, that's better. Now, who do we have he"—

He saw Mickey's hat.

"Ah, good ol' Yen Sid's hat, eh? You know, I met him once."

"You did?" Mickey asked.

"Nope. Ha ha ha ha ha! Anyways, a mouse, a duck, a dog, and a man and a monkey. Hey carpet, how's going brother? Haven't seen you in a few millenniums. Give me some!"

He lowered his gigantic hand down, and the carpet slapped it hard.

"Alright now, which one of you's rub-a-dub-dubbed my lamp?"

"I-I did," Aladdin called out, raising a hand.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Well then, buddy, tell me, what's your name?"

"Aladdin," he answered. "And this is Mickey, Donald, and Goofy."

Abu squeaked angrily.

"And that's Abu," Aladdin added.

"Well then, Al," the Genie began. "Let's get this started."

He shrunk down to their size and grew a pair of legs. "For you, I've got three wishes my friend! That's right, three!"

"Three wishes?" Donald asked.

"That's right!" Genie exclaimed. "And no take backs!"

"So, I could wish for anything I want?" Donald asked again.

"Well, almost," Genie told him. "I can't kill anyone, I can't make anyone fall in love, and I can't bring people back from the dead. And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes!"

Donald frowned when he heard the last one.

"Wow," Aladdin said. "This sure is a lot. If Jafar was looking for this, that means Jasmine might be in trouble!"

"Jasmine?" Genie asked. "Who's that? What's this? Who's she? She's why?"

"She's this girl," Aladdin began.

"Let me stop you right there," Genie stopped him. "I can't make anyone fall in love, kid"

"I know," said Aladdin. "But she might be in trouble, and we have to stop him!"

"Well, you can't really do it down here, now can you?" Genie asked.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Aladdin cheered. "Genie, I wish for you to get us all out of here!"

"Oh, yeah!" Genie cheered. He stretched his arms out, grabbed Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, and Abu, and put them all on top of the carpet. He flew down, gripped the sides of the carpet, and using his magic, fired them all out of the cave and into the open sky.

Hours later, they reach the palace in Agrabah.

It was huge. White pillars everywhere with golden roofs on top. They flew past the center one, where they found Jafar standing with a short old man, who, judging by his clothes, was clearly the Sultan. Iago sat on his shoulder with his eyes crossed.

"Oh, Jafar," the Sultan worried. "What ever will I do about Jasmine? She's supposed to be married, and she won't stop thinking about that boy you sent to death. You do know not to do that anymore without permission from me prior, correct?"

"Of course, My Liege," Jafar answered with a deep bow.

Aladdin realized that he meant him. Jasmine was thinking about him, and was apparently devastated when she heard of Aladdin's "death."

"What to do, what to do?" the Sultan thought.

"If it not be too bold, My Liege," Jafar continued. "What if _I_ were to marry the princess?"

The Sultan looked up at him. "But you're so old!"

"But it is necessary for the princess to be wedded by her next birthday. And let me not remind you that it is coming soon!"

The Sultan sighed. "Yes, of course, Jafar. Do what you must!"

"Good!" he said with a devious smile. He swooped over to the Sultan and pointed the head of his staff in the Sultan's face. The eyes in the snake head began glowing red, and so did the Sultan's eyes.

"You are not to interfere with my plans," he said in his ears.

"I am not to interfere with your plans, Jafar," he repeated.

"Good," Jafar said, standing up. He then left the room.

"Jasmine's in trouble!" Aladdin shouted. "We have to save her!"

They flew alongside the walls, looking in through every window until the found the throne room, where Jasmine was looking sad.

She was beautiful and had gorgeous black hair, with an azure headband, top, and pants.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted as the carpet flew down to the floor. He jumped off before the carpet even touched it.

She turned around, and her whole face lit up. "Aladdin! You're alive!"

He ran over to her. "Jasmine, you're in trouble! Jafar is coming and he's trying to marry you and"—

"Is that carpet flying?" she asked, watching the carpet.

"There's no time for that now!" he shouted, grabbing her arms. "Jasmine, Jafar is evil!"

That was when Jafar flung the doors open. He looked at them all and grew a fake smile.

"How good it is to see you, boy!"

"After you tried to have me killed!" he shouted.

"That was all a big misunderstanding that was resolved and"—

"I don't mean here at the palace!" he shouted. "I mean in the desert when you tried to stab me!"

"What!?" Jasmine roared. "You tried to kill him twice!?"

"Certainly, it was nothing that could have been"—

"Enough, Jafar!" Aladdin shouted again. "You'll never marry Jasmine!"

"Marry me?" she asked.

"Genie, I wish for you to protect Jasmine from Jafar!"

"Aladdin?" she asked.

Genie zapped her, and she looked confused.

"Iago!" Jafar shouted.

Iago flew off of his shoulder and over to Aladdin. Jafar zapped Mickey's hat, sending it over to the wall. Mickey ran after it, but by the time he had it back on, the lamp was already in Jafar's hands.

"Come here, Genie!" he shouted.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Sorry, kid," he said as he floated over to Jafar. "I've got a new master now."

Mickey ran back over.

"Don't worry, Aladdin," he said to him. "I'm ready."

"Me too!" Donald added.

"Me three!" Goofy added as well.

Jafar simply laughed. "You street rats really think you can defeat me? Now that I've got the lamp? Genie! My first wish! I wish to be a powerful sorcerer!"

Genie sighed and zapped Jafar. Suddenly, he began to levitate in the air.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Jump on!" Aladdin called out from behind Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. When they turned around, he and Abu were already on the carpet. They joined them, and they flew into the sky as well.

"Think you can stop me now, boy?" he called out to them. "Think again!"

He fired a massive laser out from his staff. Mickey did the same with his hands. The two were pushing against each other's power. It was so much, the carpet couldn't even move.

Genie did not like watching his new friends fight like this, but there was nothing he could do.

It was too strong for Mickey, and they all were knocked out of the sky for a moment. Once they were all caught by the carpet they charged at him at full speed.

Mickey zapped him hard, and he fell to the ground.

"Come on Jafar!" Iago was shouting from the ground. "Get up! Fight them! Shove them outta the"—

Genie grabbed him and smashed him into the wall.

"Sky," he finished, falling to the ground.

They all landed on the ground, and Mickey zapped him again. The third time, Jafar deflected it.

"You think some tiny magic can defeat me!? Pathetic!"

He flew up into the sky again, firing even more bolts down at them all. When they ran over to the carpet, he was zapped and unravelled until he was a pile of string.

"Things are unravelling fast now, boy!" he shouted down to them. "Get the point!?"

A circle of swords fell out of the sky and landed around them. Aladdin pulled a sword up and threw it at Jafar, cutting him while he was distracted.

"Well then," he called out. "Genie, my second wish! I wish for minions! An endless supply of Chernabog's minions!"

Genie zapped the ground below Jafar, spawning many skeletons, witches, and demons. They all began to charge at the four.

They started to fight them. Mickey blasted magic bolts at them, Aladdin fought with one of the fallen swords, and Donald and Goofy fought with their weapons. Donald cut and sliced his way through the hordes of monsters, while Goofy tried his best at shooting them. Although, he wasn't really good at this sort of thing.

He ended up slipping over an arrow he had already shot.

"Yoikes!" he cried as he was flung into the air. He landed on three monsters, destroying them accidentally.

He stood up. "Well that worked out fine!"

More and more monsters kept showing up. Aladdin and Mickey ended up close by each other.

"These guys aren't gonna stop coming unless we beat Jafar," Aladdin shouted to him over the noise. "Wait, I got it!"

He fought his way to the front of the crowd and threw the sword away.

"Jafar!" he shouted. "Do you really think you're all that powerful!?"

"Do you think not?" he shouted back, forcing Aladdin to dodge another one of his magic blasts.

"Face it, Jafar!" he shouted. "You'll only be second best! The Genie gave you your power, and he could take it away just as easily!"

"Aladdin, don't say that," the Genie mumbled. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"You are right, street rat," Jafar realized. "I _am_ only second best. Genie! I have decided to make my final wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

"Way to go Al," Genie said to Aladdin as he zapped Jafar.

Jafar grew and grew until he crashed through the roof of the place. He was a gigantic and muscular red genie.

"All of this power," he exclaimed. "The universe is mine to control!"

"Hey, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" Aladdin called up to him. He looked down, and Aladdin continued. "You got your wish! And everything that goes with it!"

Suddenly, two golden arm bands were slapped around his wrists. Aladdin dived down and grabbed Jafar's black lamp and lifted it into the air.

"Back in your lamp, Jafar!"

"Noooo!" he cried.

That was when Iago woke up. "Yikes, I'm outta here!"

He took off into the sky, until Jafar grabbed him and pulled him into the lamp as well.

Chernabog's minions started to disappear. Jafar's lamp sat motionless in Aladdin's hands. Everything went quiet.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted. He ran over to her.

"Jasmine, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Aladdin, thank you."

He turned to face Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thank you," he said. "If it weren't for you, I think I'd still be in that cave.

The Sultan walked in the throne room.

"Hello? Jasmine? Are you in here? Oh my, what is going on?"

"Your Majesty," Aladdin began. "Jafar has been controlling your mind and tried to take over Agrabah. But luckily, we defeated him."

"What?" he asked. "Really?"

He looked around at everyone, who all nodded.

"Well then, now that that's taken care of. Jasmine, I should hope you have chosen a prince to marry."

"I don't want to marry a prince!" she cried. "I love Aladdin."

"Y-You do?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I love you too."

"Al," Genie started. "You've still got one more wish left."

"That's right!" he shouted. "And I want it to be good. Hmm. Genie, what would you wish for?"

"Me?" he asked. "Oh, gosh, no one's asked that before. I'd wish for, well, no."

"What?" Aladdin insisted.

"It's nothing," the Genie answered.

"No, come on, tell me," he told him.

"Freedom," he answered.

He looked down at the golden lamp. "You're a prisoner?"

"Yep," he replied. "And the only way for me to be free is for my master to wish me out."

"Then that's what I'll wish for!" he cheered. "Genie, I wish for your"—

"No, Al!" he cried. "Don't! You can't! If you do, you'll never be able to marry the princess! Don't blow it on me! Use it for her!"

Aladdin sighed. "Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"Al!"

Suddenly, two magic swirls came and whirled around his armbands until they disappeared.

"But, Al, I"—

"Genie," Aladdin began. "I love Jasmine, and I'd love to marry her but, you're my friend."

"That's it!" the Sultan cries. "I am tried of this nonsense! From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy!"

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other.

"You!" she cried as they hugged each other. "I choose Aladdin!"

"Group hug!" Genie cheered as he pulled everyone there in. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see the other worlds! Bye!"

And with that, he zoomed off into the sky.

"I sure am gonna miss him," he said to Jasmine.

"Aladdin," Mickey began. "We need you to come with us to save the world from the evil spirit that made those monsters."

"You helped me," he answered. "So why shouldn't I help you?"

He turned to face Jasmine. "I'll be back, I promise."

"I love you," she said, and kissed him on his cheek.

He hugged Abu good-bye as he left for Disney Town.

"Jafar too, huh?"

Atop Bald Mountain, Chernabog was perched where he normally sat.

"Well, they've been going in a circle, so I'm gonna send minions to the next spot on the map."

He held out his hand and created a group of monsters.

"You are to go to Neverland."


	6. Chapter 5: Second Star to the Right

Chapter 5: Second Star to the Right

The three walked Aladdin to the big gates.

"The castle is just up ahead," Goofy told him. "You can't miss it. Although, I do sometimes. Heeyuh-ee!"

"You're not coming?" asked Aladdin.

"We have to keep looking for more heroes," Donald answered him. "There's already some here."

"Oh," Aladdin replied. "Okay, well, good luck!"

And with that, he opened the gates and started towards the castle, the gates closing and locking behind him.

Once he was gone, they began their trek for their next destination.

"Uh, where are we going now, Mickey?" asked Goofy.

"We're going to Neverland!" he cheered.

Once they arrived, they were on another beach, with a thick forest behind them.

"So, uh, where do we start looking?" asked Goofy.

"Look!" shouted Donald, pointing out into the distance.

Across the horizon sailed a very large pirate ship.

"Gosh," thought Mickey. "That looks amazing!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them.

The three screamed in terror, immediately turning around. Smoke was rising from somewhere in the jungle.

"What was that!?" Goofy panicked.

"I don't know," Mickey worried. "But someone might need our help. Come on!"

Donald and Goofy followed Mickey into the woods. They ran past trees, over fallen logs, and through bushes, until they found a huge fallen tree.

"What happened here?" Mickey asked.

"A bomb," answered a voice. "From Captain Hook."

The three turned around to find a boy clad in green, with a dagger attached to his belt. Sitting on his shoulder was a tiny fairy.

"Who are you?" asked Donald.

"The name's Peter Pan," he answered. "And this is Tinkerbell."

She smiled and waved.

"I'm Mickey Mouse," he answered. "And this is Donald and Goofy."

Peter Pan eyed Mickey's hat.

"Wow," he thought. "That hat looks just like the one Yen Sid wears. Cool!"

"That's because it is Yen Sid's," Goofy told him.

"Woah!" he shouted. "Really?"

Mickey nodded. "And we need your help. In order to save him, we need to find lots of heroes."

"I could actually use your help," Peter Pan admitted. "Captain Hook's got my friends, and I need to rescue them. So, if you help me, then I guess I could go with you."

"Deal," Mickey answered.

The two shook hands. "Great!" Peter Pan cheered, beginning to float. "Follow me!"

Donald and Goofy's jaws dropped to the ground.

"You can _fly!?"_ Donald shouted.

He smiled. "Sure can. In Neverland, you can do whatever you want. Although I suppose you might need some pixie dust."

He grabbed Tinkerbell off of his shoulder and hovered above the three. He began to tap her on the head over and over, sprinkling pixie dust down onto them.

They began to float off of the ground.

"Wow!" the three said at them same time.

"Cool, huh?" he agreed. "But there's no time for that now. Come on!"

The five began to fly to the ship.

Soon the Jolly Roger came into view.

The five swooped down, passing a crocodile along the way.

"Yikes!" shouted Donald. "That crocodile sure looks hungry."

"We call him Tick-Tock," Peter Pan replied. "Hook doesn't like him very much."

"Tick-Tock?" Mickey asked. "Why that?"

"Because he swallowed an alarm clock a long time ago," he answered. "So now you'll always be able to hear him coming."

Donald looked back at him. "He sure looks hungry."

Peter Pan gasped, looking at the ship.

"Those are my friends," he whispered to them.

Peeking up from the side of the ship so they wouldn't be seen, they watched everything unfold. Tied to the mast were a girl and a lot of boys. The girl and two of the boys were in pyjamas, while everyone else was dressed like different animals, such as skunks or chipmunks.

The deck was filled with pirates, all of them fierce-looking. Circling the captives was a man that was clearly Captain Hook.

He wore completely red, with a very large red hat that was topped off with a very large pink feather. He also had long black hair and a pointy black moustache.

Mickey shuddered when he saw that his left hand was replaced with a hook.

"Do not worry, my children," he said to them. "Your friend Peter Pan will come soon, and that is when you will watch me kill him!"

"Not today!" Peter Pan shouted, flying up into the air so he could be seen.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Tinkerbell followed him, seeing how there was no point in hiding anymore.

"Peter Pan," the captain said, spitting out the words. "How nice of you to come. And I see you brought some friends."

He saw Mickey's hat. "Yen Sid's hat, eh? So you're the one he wants."

"Chernabog?" Mickey asked.

"Let them go now," Peter Pan demanded. "Or we'll have to fight again. And I'm sure you remember how well that went."

"Yes, I remember it fondly," he replied, beginning to slowly makes his way towards them. "But now, you see, I have also made some new friends."

When he finished saying that, that was when a large group of Chernabog's minions popped out from the deck and walls.

"And I am not entirely sure if you can defeat these bad boys," he continued with a smile. "Men, fire your guns!"

His pirate crew whipped out pistols and began firing at them.

They all started dodging the bullets. Donald and Goofy followed Mickey as they dove down and landed on the deck. Donald whipped out his sword and shield, Goofy his crossbow, and Mickey used his magic. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew down and he cut the ropes, setting his friends free.

"Oh, Peter!" the girl cheered.

"Wendy!" he cheered as well, and the two hugged.

"Thanks, Peter!" shouted one of the boys dressed like an animal. "Come on, boys!"

They all charged at the pirates and minions and began fighting them without any weapons. They were doing pretty well for boys.

"Donald! Goofy!" Peter Pan shouted over to them. "Keep Wendy, John, and Michael safe!"

The boy began flew over to Captain Hook, and the two began to duel.

Hovering above the ground, the fight took themselves up the stairs and to the wheel. Peter Pan kicked the captain into the wheel, turning the ship to the left. Everybody had to grab onto something to not fall over; some did.

Donald and Goofy ran over to the Darling children and began to protect them from the bad guys.

Mickey Mouse looked up, saw Peter Pan struggling, and scurried up the stairs to help him. He zapped the captain in the back, and he let out a scream.

"Yeowch!" he screamed. "That _hurt!_ Smee!"

An old and plump sailor ran up to them.

"Yes, captain?"

"Fight these two _boys_ for me as I recover!"

Captain Hook leaped over to the net and climbed up the mast to the Crow's Nest, leaving Mickey and Peter with Mr. Smee.

"Uh," he worried. They could tell he was too scared to fight. "Um, skeletons!"

A group of skeletons ran up both sets of stairs, blocking them for Mickey.

"Get them!" he shouted, squeezing his way through them.

They charged at the two, and they began to fight. Mickey was shocked that Peter Pan was fighting them all off with only a dagger. Mickey's magic wasn't doing the trick as quickly as it did; they were getting stronger, meaning Chernabog was getting stronger.

Mickey blasted another wave of energy at them, knocking them off the sides of the boat. Peter Pan kicked the last three off as well.

"Nice job!" he said to Mickey. He looked up at the top of the ship. "Now to fight Hook!"

The boy flew up to the Crow's Nest, where Captain Hook was watching the fight. He glared at Peter Pan.

"Do you ever quit, boy?"

"Never!" he cried.

Captain Hook whipped out his long fencing sword, and the two began to duel again. Mickey jumped over and grabbed hold of the net, making his way up the mast.

Some demons jumped up from the deck and to the top, just below the two fighting. They slid down and started attacking Mickey. The mouse used electricity to try knocking them off, but only managed to get one.

One demon kicked Mickey in the face, and he let go and began to fall.

"Mickey!" Donald and Goofy both shouted at the same time.

Mickey was able to grab on to a cannon that was sticking out through a window below decks. He pulled himself up, eyeing another cannon above deck he could grab.

He jumped, and right when he was about to grab it, something pulled him into the water.

The hat floated away, but Mickey was being pulled down and down, down to the depths of the ocean.

When he looked down at what had his leg, he recognized Tick-Tock, the crocodile.

He used his other foot to kick him in the eye, letting loose his grip on Mickey. He swam up as fast as he could, before he ran out of air or the crocodile grabbed him again.

He gasped for air as he floated above, and looked frantically for the hat. Luckily, it wasn't to far away, floating right next to a rock. Mickey swam over, grabbed his hat, and climbed onto the rock.

The crocodile rose out of the water as well, saw Mickey, and swam over really fast. Mickey used his magic to create a huge wave of water and engulf Tick-Tock inside of it. When the crocodile came back up, Mickey did it again.

The crocodile came up a third time, so make fire a blast of fire at him, burning him and sending him back into the water.

Mickey jumped into the water, swam over to the ship, and pulled himself up with the cannon again. He jumped up to another one, and climbed over the side of the ship, where everyone was still fighting.

He looked up at Captain Hook and Peter Pan in the Crow's Nest, so he ran over to the mast, zapping any bad guys in his way, and started climbing up.

He got to the top and slowly peeked his head up. The two were still distracted with each other, and the pirate's back was to Mickey. He jumped inside and zapped Captain Hook in the back again.

"YEOWCH!" he screamed again. "WHY!?"

He fell over the side and plummeted towards the water.

That was when Tick-Tock rose up from underneath him.

He opened his gaping mouth.

"SMEE!" the captain screamed. "SAVE ME!"

"What do you want me to do, captain?" he asked from the deck.

A demon with wings swooped down towards the captain, coming to grab him.

"Oh, yes!" he cheered. "Save me!"

Suddenly, an arrow zipped through the air and landed in the demon's chest. He fell into the water with a splash.

Goofy had fired the arrow with his crossbow.

"Heeyuh-ee!" he laughed. "Never thought I'd do that!"

"NOOOOOO!" Captain Hook screamed as he landed inside Tick-Tock's mouth. The crocodile snapped his jaw closed, swallowed, and licked his lips. He burped out the pirate's hat, which landed on the deck, and sunk below the water.

Mr. Smee and the pirates looked around. Their captain had been eaten, all of Chernabog's minions were gone, and they were outnumbered and surrounded.

They all dropped their swords and, one by one, slowly raised the hands in the air.

"We win!" Michael cheered.

Donald, Goofy, the Darling children, and the Lost Boys all began to cheer.

Mickey, Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell came down from the Crow's Nest and joined the cheering.

Rather than killing them, they decided to send the remaining pirates to shore. They all climbed down into one dinghy and started the row to shore.

Everybody was happy on the deck. John and Michael were parading around with the Lost Boys.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were speaking with Peter Pan, Wendy, and Tinkerbell by the wheel.

"We need you," Mickey explained. "You're one of the heroes that we need to help save all of the worlds."

"Hmm," he thought. "No thanks."

"No _thanks!?"_ Donald screamed. "We promised you that if we help save your friends, you would come with us. Now, you _better_ come with us, you double-crossing"—

"Donald!" Mickey and Goofy shouted at the same time.

The mouse looked back at Peter Pan. "He is right, though."

"I _better_ be!" he shouted again.

"We shook hands," he went on, ignoring him. "We helped you save your friends. Now you have to help us."

"Peter," Wendy began. "You should go with them. You cannot go back on your word."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. But what about you? And John and Michael? If I'm gone, who will be here to take you home?"

"You mean you don't live here?" Goofy asked.

"No," Wendy answered him. "My brothers and I live in London, which isn't in this universe."

"You mean, you live _beyond_ this universe?" Donald asked.

She nodded. "The same world that Yen Sid is from," Peter Pan explained.

Donald and Goofy were in shock, but Mickey simply shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said. "I just found out that this universe we've been living in was actually just made today."

"No, it can't be," Peter Pan thought.

"It is," he answered him. "Yen Sid just gave us all these memories. Wendy, I don't think you or your brothers are actually from beyond this universe. I think he created you three as well, just like how he created all of us."

She looked down at the ground. "Oh," she said. "So, does that mean we can't go back to London?"

"I'm not even sure if there _is_ a London," he answered.

"Well, that's great!" Peter Pan cheered. "Wendy, that means you and your brothers can stay here and live with us! Isn't that amazing!?"

"I guess so," she thought. "But I am going to miss London."

"I'm sorry," said Mickey. "But I think you had to know."

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you, Mickey."

"So, uh, back to before," Goofy said. "Peter, are you coming with us?"

"I think I should," he thought. "But I've never left Neverland before. I would never want to grow older."

"I don't think that will happen," Mickey told him.

"Well then," he said. "Sure! I'll come!"

"It's about time," Donald grumbled.

Peter Pan hugged Wendy good-bye, kissed Tinkerbell on the head, and said good-bye to John, Michael, and the Lost Boys. He borrowed a tiny bit more of pixie dust from Tinkerbell, allowing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to fly Peter Pan back to the gates of Disney Town.

"No, why!?" Chernabog screamed.

He was getting stronger, and so were his minions, but he was somehow still failing. Mickey Mouse was getting closer to finding all of the heroes, and if he did, what would happen?

"My Lord," said Pete. "I can tell that you ain't getting' too far with these dudes. Might I suggest that I get out there?"

Chernabog looked down at him. "Really?" he asked. "You? What makes you think you can make me have trust in you? I've already lost four of my most loyal subjects."

"I'm different from them, My Lord," Pete went on. "Because I'll win."


	7. Chapter 6: A True Hero

Chapter 6: A True Hero

The four landed in front of the gates to Disney Town.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Peter Pan.

"We have to find more heroes," Mickey answered him. "There's still a few more left."

"Oh," he thought. "Well, okay then."

"Just go to the castle," Donald told him. "We'll be back soon!"

"You got it," he answered him as he pushed the gates open and flew off towards the castle, the gates closing behind him.

Goofy read the map. "So uh, Mickey? Are we going to Olympus now?"

"That's right," Mickey answered.

"Then let's go!" Donald cheered, jumping into the air and landed face-first in a pile of mud.

Mickey and Goofy burst out laughing as Donald grumpily spit out some mud and worms.

"Why did you do that?" Mickey asked him when he could finally speak.

"I thought we could still fly," Donald whined.

The three soon found themselves in a huge city, overheard a conversation and discovered that this place was called Thebes, or the Big Olive.

It was incredibly busy. People were everywhere running, shouting, or trying to sell things. There were also lots of horse and carts running around.

"If only we had a hero," they heard a voice say.

When they turned around, they saw a group of people doing laundry in a tub of water.

"Did you say you knew of a hero?" asked Mickey.

"I said we need a hero," answered one of them. "The city has gone bonkers. I don't know what we'll ever do."

"Did someone say they need a hero?" asked a voice from behind them.

The three turned around again and saw an incredibly strong young man. He wore brown armour and a cape, with a sword attached to a belt. Next to him was a short, stubby satyr, and behind them a large white Pegasus.

"Well," the boy went on. "I just so happen to be a hero."

"You?" asked one of the people. "You're a hero?"

"Have you ever saved an entire town before?" asked another.

"Well, um," he stuttered.

"Have you ever prevented a natural disaster before?" asked a third one.

"Well," he thought. "No, not exactly."

"Just what a thought," thought another. "He's no hero."

"Yes he is!" cried the satyr. "He's been training his whole life for this kind of thing. He's the son of Zeus!"

The people looked at each other, then back at him. They all burst into laughter.

"No way!" shouted one. "No he's not!"

"Yes he is!" he cried, growing angrier.

"And who are you?" questioned the same guy. "Some sort of goat?"

He jumped shockingly high into the air and knocked him down to the ground. Standing on his chest, he began punching the guy in the face.

"Now listen here, you!"

"Phil!" the boy cried, pulling him off of the man and accidentally falling into a statue behind them.

The man stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're no hero."

Everybody left, leaving Mickey, Donald, and Goofy behind.

The Pegasus walked over to the two, nudging to boy to get up.

"Phil," he said to the satyr. "How will I ever become a hero if I can't even get a chance?"

"You'll get your chance, kid," Phil answered him. "You just gotta wait for the right moment."

"Um, excuse me," Mickey called, walking over to them. "We could use a hero."

"I guess now is the right moment," Phil thought.

"You could?" the boy asked.

Mickey nodded. "I'm Mickey, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy, and we need a hero right now to save"—

"Oh, this is great!" he cheered, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Mickey's hand incredibly tightly and began shaking it rapidly.

"I'm Hercules, and this is Phil, and that's Pegasus."

Pegasus whinnied.

"Um," Mickey let out. "You're hurting my hand."

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting go. "It's just, I'm really strong."

"Yeah, no kidding," Donald thought, looking at Mickey's hand, which was now purple.

"I don't even care what I have to do," said Hercules. "I'll do it!"

"Great!" Mickey cheered.

"Well, that was easy," Donald thought. "So far we've always had to fight someone or save someone."

"Help!" cried a girl not too far away.

Donald sighed. "Of course."

A girl around Hercules' age pushed her way through the crowd and spotted Hercules.

"Oh, Hercules," she cried.

"Meg?" he asked.

"We need your help. There were two kids playing, and there was a rockslide! A horrible rockslide!"

"Really?" he cheered. "This is great!"

"I can tell you're really touched by this" she said sarcastically.

He looked at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sorry," he said. "But I have to do this. If I don't, who will? I will only take a minute."

He grabbed Meg's hand and pulled her with him on top of Pegasus.

"Oh, I don't have to come, I have a fear of heeeeeiiiiggghhhtttssss!"

Before she could finish, Pegasus took off into the sky with a big grin on his face.

"That kid," Phil mumbled. He looked over at the other three.

"Well, come on!"

The four eventually reached the place where the three had gone to, and there was already a huge crowd. They pushed their way to the front so they could see, and found Hercules lifted a boulder ten times his size over his head. Two little boys ran past him.

"Thanks, mister!" they cheered as they scurried off.

Hercules threw the boulder away, letting it break into a billion pieces as everyone cheered.

"That's it, kid!" Phil cheered, running over to him. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed.

"Alright," Hercules said. "I can go with you guys now."

That was when the cheering immediately stopped. Everyone each grew a look of fear on their face. They heard hissing behind them. When the six of them turned around, they came face-to-face with an incredibly large monster.

It had three necks and three evil looking heads, with four legs as well. Phil jumped onto Pegasus, and he flew away onto another rock.

"You're on your own for this one, kid," Phil shouted as the two left.

"No he's not," Mickey said, preparing a ball of magic.

"Woah," said Hercules. "Cool."

Donald pulled out his sword and shield as Goofy pulled out his crossbow, all looking up at the Hydra.

One of the heads swooped down and snapped it's jaw at them, missing every single one. Mickey and Hercules jumped to the left as Donald and Goofy jumped to the right.

One head went down to bite Mickey and Hercules again. Mickey dived away, but this time Hercules grabbed it's jaw with both hands and bashed it into the wall. When he did, he ended up pulling it's entire body into the wall as well, making the other head miss Donald and Goofy when it went to attack them.

The three were still not used to seeing someone with super strength yet.

"He would be a great hero," Donald said to Goofy.

Hercules whipped out his sword and sliced the three heads off of their necks, allowing the body to fall limp towards the ground.

Hercules was able to grab Mickey just in the nick of time before it fell on him. Everyone started cheering again.

Phil and Pegasus came over. "Alright!" the satyr cheered. "You did it, kid!"

They suddenly heard noises coming from the body behind them. Donald and Goofy ran over as the body began standing up. Phil's jaw hit the ground.

Mickey needed a double-take when he saw that the Hydra now had nine heads.

"Good luck, kid!" Phil screamed as he ran back over to his rock.

This time, however, Pegasus stayed. He nudged Hercules' shoulder.

"Alright, Pegasus," he said. "Let's do this."

It began to pour rain. Hercules climbed onto Pegasus, and the horse took off towards the monster's heads. Using his magic, Mickey was able to create three small clouds; one for him, one for Donald, and one for Goofy. They each jumped onto one and they took off into the sky as well.

Hercules flew past one heads and sliced it off again, doing the same with two more. He kept on doing it over and over again, the rain whipping against his face.

"I don't know if we should be doing that," Mickey worried.

That was when he realized that every time a head gets sliced off, two more grow back. The Hydra now had over thirty heads.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE HEAD SLICING THING!?" Phil screamed.

Seven heads swooped down to grab Hercules, but Pegasus was able to dodge them. Mickey used his magic from afar and forced them to get tied up.

A few more swooped in towards the mouse and the other two, blocking them from Hercules. Another head knocked Hercules off of his steed, and he began to fall.

A head unhinged it's jaw and swallowed the hero whole.

He licked his lips and burped. The clouds disappeared and the three hit the ground. Fortunately, they weren't that far from it.

"So much for that," Donald sighed, shaking his head.

All of the citizens looked just as sad as they did. Mickey looked at Phil, who was the saddest one here.

Suddenly, Hydra began to shake. Everybody turned around. From inside the neck of the head that swallowed Hercules, it was sliced off from the inside by the hero himself.

This ultimately defeated it. It's body fell to the ground again, tossing Hercules down.

"You see, Phil," said Hercules, out of breath and tossing his sword to the ground. "That wasn't so bad."

He passed out as applause roared.

Ever since the battle, Hercules had become well known all over.

They created a statue for him, gave him a big palace to live in, and even made merchandise of him. He even scored a date with Meg, the girl who had told him about the accident.

"Well," Hercules was saying to everyone on his practise grounds later that day. "I guess now that that's done, I can come with you now."

"Help!" cried the voice of a little boy.

" _AGAIN!?"_ Donald cried. "Really, _again!?"_

The same two boys that Hercules had saved ran inside from the hallway.

"Oh, hello there," he said to them. "I remember you two just from earlier today."

"We need your help again, mister!" one told him.

"Yeah!" the other went on. "Some big bad guy stole our Hercules toys."

"He said he was looking for a mouse, a duck, and a dog."

Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus all looked at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Do you know anything about a big, tough guy looking for you?" Hercules asked them.

They shook their heads. "But we better go check it out," Mickey thought. "Come on, guys."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Hercules, gripping the sword on his belt. "You know, for backup?"

"I think we got this one," Donald told him.

The three followed the two boys out, leaving the three by themselves.

Or, so they thought.

"It's this way!" one of the boys shouted, leading them into a back alleyway. Once they stepped inside, the two boys.

"Where did they go?" asked Donald

"Uh, this is the place?" Goofy questioned. "Sure seems quiet."

"And it's going to stay that way if yous want to stay unharmed," said an old and familiar voice.

From behind them, Pete came out from around the corner.

"Pete?" asked Mickey. "What are you doing here? I thought you were the gatekeeper."

"Still am," he replied. "But now I'm working to exterminate yous."

"Exterminate!?" Donald and Goofy shouted at the same time.

As Hercules was training with his incredibly large weights, Phil sat in the audience and watched him.

Across the field, two Nymphs were standing the hallway, smiling and waving at him. He immediately became distracted and started walking over to them.

"I'll be hinawinag," Phil mumbled breathlessly as he passed the hero.

"Who are you getting your orders from?" Mickey demanded to know. "Although I think I already know who."

"You should," Pete answered. "It's the great and powerful, Chernabog!"

"Pete!" Goofy shouted. "You know as much as me and Donald that Mickey is our ruler, not that guy!"

"That's right!" Donald added.

Pete laughed. "Well, I don't see Mickey caring much about my job. You sent me to guard those dumb gates all day and all night."

"But you take shifts," Mickey told him.

"Oh, I've been waitin' to do this," Pete said with a smile, slowly walking towards them and raising his sleeve up on one of his arms. He clenched his fist tight and went to punch them, but all three ducked.

Mickey fired a blast of magic at Pete, but it simply disappeared when it touched him, not leaving a scratch.

"What?" Mickey questioned. "How?"

"You think you're the only one with magic, mouse?" he asked. "Think again! This is another benefit for working for the almighty Chernabog!"

Mickey fired another magic attack, and Pete swatted it away again, laughing.

Pegasus was the only one left with Hercules. Peeking out from around the corner was a pink Pegasus, with a picture of a heart on it's butt. She batted her long eyelashes at Pegasus, and he instantly fell in love like Phil with the Nymphs.

He started walking around the corner, saw this female step into a room, and followed her inside. When he stepped inside, the two slammed shut behind him. The pink Pegasus was magically split in half and morphed into two demons, which tackled the horse.

After Mickey attempted using magic a third time, Donald swiped his sword at Pete's ankle, leaving a tiny blood trail behind.

"I see," Mickey realized.

Recognizing this opportunity, Goofy fired many arrows at Pete. Despite being quite large, Pete was able to dodge some, and only two cut him.

"Hey, Wonder Boy," said a voice from behind Hercules.

He dropped his weight in shock and turned around. A blue demon with a black robe and blue fireball for hair emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's not important," he answered quickly. "What is important is that you listen to what I have to say."

Hercules looked at him. "Go on."

"Aren't you tried of being trampled over? Of being chased after? Of having all of this attention? Could you even imagine what a life would be like without powers? Because if you did, I could solve your little predicament. You could give up your powers for twenty-four hours, say, the next twenty-four hours. You could be just like everyone else! What you've always wanted."

"That's not what I want anymore," he told him.

"Oh, I see, I got it," he thought. "The great and mighty Hercules that has fought hordes of monsters and defeated any foe that has come in his path is too scared to take a challenge from a fan."

"Fine then," he said. "If you'll just leave."

"Yes, we have a _DEAL!"_ Hades shouted as he shook hands with his nephew. When he did, a huge blast of magic burst out from theirs hands, and suddenly, Hercules' armour felt a lot more heavier.

Pain and Panic (the two disguising themselves to be the boys, Nymphs, and girl Pegasus) came out of nowhere and began to push him around, knocking him onto his back.

"You should sit down!" Hades shouted, using magic to lift one of the giant weights in the air and flinging it on top off Hercules. The actual weights luckily didn't land on him, but now he was stuck.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing I forgot to mention," Hades added, turning around to face Hercules again. He snapped his fingers, and Meg appeared next to him.

"You are free, Meg. Go on! Have fun! Drink some champagne! Do whatever you want to do! And can I just say, you were a fantastic actress, Meg. Wouldn't you agree, Herc?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean little Meg here's been fooling you the whole time! She's been working for me! She was conning you! And since she assisted in your downfall, she is free! Yeah!"

"No, Hercules, it's not true!" she shouted.

"If you'll excuse me," he went on, with Pain and Panic running over on either side of him. "I have a world to take over."

The three then disappeared.

Once Donald had smashed his shield into Pete's face was when he had had enough.

"Enough!" he shouted, leaning against the wall. "I guess I overundestimated you two. Now, if you'll excuse me."

And with that, he disappeared.

"That was weird," thought Donald.

"Come on," said Mickey. "Let's just go back to Hercules."

Once the three had gotten back, they found no Phil, no Pegasus, a weak-looking Hercules, and Meg trying to lift the weights off of him.

"What happened!?" Mickey cried.

"Hades came," Meg explained. "He was using me and now he's going to destroy everything!"

"Then why did he get rid off us?" asked Donald.

"Because he didn't want anyone to talk Herc out of agreeing with it."

"Out of what?"

"Just help me lift this thing off already!"

The three ran over and helped to lift it off of Hercules. He sat up.

"Hercules," Meg whispered. "I'm sorry. Honestly."

He looked at her, but didn't say anything. He forced himself up.

"Where's Phil and Pegasus?"

"I hear something coming from in here!" Donald shouted over to them, pointing at a door. Hercules kicked it open and found Pegasus chained to the wall.

They unchained him. "Pegasus," Hercules said to him. "Do you know where Phil is?"

He hurried out of the stable, with everyone else following, and followed him across the field, through the cave, and around the corner, where Phil was tied to a tree with a gag around his mouth.

Hercules ripped the gag off of him and cut the ropes free with his sword.

"Y'know," he said. "I'm starting to hate Nymphs now."

"We have to stop Hades," Hercules told him.

"Hades!?" he cried.

"Where is he going?" he asked Meg. "You know more about his plans than all of us. Where is he going?"

"He's waiting for the stars to be aligned," she explained. "Which is today and only today. He wants to release the monsters that Zeus trapped."

"Oh my Zeus!" Phil cried.

"Where is this exactly?" Hercules asked.

"Mount Olympus," she answered.

"Then we have no time to waste," Hercules declared. "We have to stop him!"

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Hercules, Meg, and Phil were all cramming on Pegasus. He was flying as fast as he could, although it was incredibly difficult.

Close to Mount Olympus was where the found Hades in the sky, standing in a floating carriage.

Down below on the ground, there had appeared a very large hole that was fenced off with magic. This hole held back the five Titans.

"My brothers!" Hades shouted down to them.

They roared back.

Before Hades could finish his sentence, Pegasus charged at him. Hercules leaped off of his steed and landed in the carriage.

"Foolish boy!" Hades shouted at him. "What are you doing? Seriously, you're not supposed to be here."

"I may not have my powers back," Hercules began, pulling his sword out. "But that doesn't mean I lost my wit!"

Hades created a ball of magic and fired it at Hercules' feet, launching him away. Pegasus swooped down to catch him. Hercules kicked both of his feet off of the horse's snout and was able to jump back on to the carriage.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" he asked.

Hercules punched him in the face.

"YEOWCH!" he cried. "Dude!? Okay, you know what? You wanna fight? Let's fight!"

Hades raised a large chunk of earth out of the ground and into the air. He made his two black Pegasus's fly over. The two jumped out as it flew away.

Pain and Panic were still inside.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Pain asked Panic.

"Nope," Panic replied. "Do you?"

"Nope."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hercules and Hades began to fight. Pegasus landed on the chunk of earth as well, allowing/forcing everyone to get off of him. Once they did, he collapsed to the ground.

Hades knocked Hercules back with some more magic, nearly making him fall off. Realizing he needed help, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran over with their weapons at the ready.

"Four against one?" Hades whined. "That's unfair."

He created a huge group of Chernbog's minions appear in-between them.

"There, that's better. Thirty-one against four!"

Meg and Phil watched from the sidelines as the four fought their way to the King of the Underworld. The monsters were getting stronger, the three could tell.

Hercules charged through them all, skipping them, and making his way right towards Hades. The two started fighting.

Hercules swung his sword, but Hades ducked and punched him in the gut. Hercules retaliated by kicking him in the shin.

While they fought their own battle, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy dealt with theirs. The monsters were grower stronger, meaning Chernabog was as well.

Mickey blasted some away to Donald, who slashed at them as if his sword were a baseball bat, who sent them flying over Goofy's head and over the edge. Goofy was able to shoot each one.

After ducking and dodging and punching and kicking, Hercules and Hades were still fighting. Hercules swung his sword towards Hades and managed to knock him off, making him plummet towards the sealed-away Titans.

He fell through the magic and landed inside.

"Um, fellas?" he asked cried. "Guys, don't do it, no, you don't, NOOOO!"

They all cheered from atop the chunk of earth they were on as the hole began disappearing, until it started shaking.

It was falling apart.

As it began to crumble and fall away, a magical cloud appeared underneath all seven of them, catching them, and flying away to the top of Mount Olympus.

They all landed at the golden gates to Olympus itself, where all of the gods and goddesses were waiting for them and cheering.

Once they landed, Hercules began to glow a bright golden colour.

He was now immortal.

He was now a god.

At the very top of the stairs stood Hercules' parents; Zeus and Hera.

"My boy," Zeus called down to Hercules with a huge smile. "You did it!"

Hercules began laughing and cheering as well. He ran up to them and hugged them.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment!" he cheered.

The others watched as Meg began to walk away.

"Nice job, Wonder Boy," she whispered to herself. "You'll make one heck of a god."

"Wait!" Hercules shouted over everyone, quieting them down. "Mother, Father, this moment has been everything I've ever dreamed off, but a life without Meg, even an immortal life, is empty and meaningless. And besides."

He looked over at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"I made a promise to my new friends, and I have to do something first."

Zeus sighed, but nodded. "I understand. If you choose to remain on Earth with her, than that is what you must do!"

Meg wrapped her arms around his big neck and they kissed. As they kissed, Hercules' immortality was drained from him.

More clouds appeared underneath them, carrying them down to Earth. Another one appeared underneath Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, doing the same thing. Phil rode Pegasus down.

They all landed in Thebes, where all of the citizens were cheering for him as well; even his adopted parents and their donkey Penelope.

After everything had died down, Hercules had to say good-bye to Meg, Phil, and Pegasus as he went with the other three back to Disney Town.

"Okay, the _god_ of the _underworld_ couldn't beat a _mortal!?"_

"I am truly sorry, My Lord," Pete apologized with a deep bow. "I swear it will not happen again."

"Oh, don't give me that!" he shouted. "You did just as bad. All you were supposed to do was stop Mickey and his two friends, and what did you do? The exact _OPPOSITE_ of that!"

"My Lord," said Pete again. "If I may"—

"No, you may not!" Chernabog interrupted him. "And you better have something to make up for your mistakes or I will make _you_ join the Underworld yourself. Understood?"

Pete nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

"Good," he answered. "Now get out of my sight."

Pete did as he was told and left back to Disney Town in search of Mickey Mouse.


	8. Chapter 7: Fairest of them All

Chapter 7: The Fairest of them All

The four arrived at the gates to Disney Town.

"Go to the castle," Mickey explained to Hercules. "That's where you'll have to go."

"Okay," he said. "Thanks!"

And with that, he ran off towards the castle.

Mickey noticed that Pete was still gone; unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Nonetheless, he checked the map again, and they headed off for the Enchanted Forest.

With someone behind them.

The forest was incredibly thick.

The silhouettes of all the three branches looked like claws, scaring Donald and Goofy. Glowing eyes could be seen glowing through the darkness.

"M-M-M-Mickey?" Goofy stuttered. "Wh-Where are we g-going?"

"Y-Yeah," Donald added. "D-do you know wh-where we are?"

"I don't think so," Mickey admitted.

He created a ball of light in his hands. "There," he said. "That should help light the way."

Then they heard whistling.

"Hi-hooooooo!" they heard some men calling. "Hi-hoooooooo!"

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy found their way through the forest, following the sound of the singing. Pushing a branch out of their way, Mickey found seven dwarves.

Each one carried a pickaxe. Most of the looked happy, although one in particular looked very grumpy.

The oldest one looked up and saw them. Everyone else stopped, following their line of sight.

"Oh," he said. "Hello there. And who might you be?"

"I'm Mickey," he answered. "And this is Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you" he replied. "Say, what are you doing out here?"

"We're actually lost," Goofy told him. "And, uh, we're lost."

"Well, you could stay with us," another one chimed in. "If you'd like."

"Okay," Mickey answered.

The ten of them continued their trek through the forest together, until they came across a cottage.

"There it is," said one. "That's our-ha-ha-HA-CHOOOOO!"

He sneezed over Donald.

"Wait a second," the grumpy one began. "Why is there smoke coming from the chimney? And why is there light coming through the windows?"

"Is it a monster?" worried the youngest one, the only one without a beard.

"Don't worry," replied the old one. "We can take him."

They approached the door and slowly opened it. Nobody was seen.

They all entered single-file and closed the door behind them looking around. They checked under chairs, in cupboards, everywhere.

"What about up here?" asked one of them, pointing up the stairs. They all nodded and walked up the stairs to find seven beds.

Lying across three of them was the monster.

It was underneath the covers, so they couldn't see what it was. They all tip-toed over to the culprit, gripped the edges of the blankets, and ripped it off.

It was a girl.

The girl looked to be about fourteen. She wore a yellow dress with a blue top. She had lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow. She was very peaceful in her sleep.

"Well, that's not a monster at all," thought the young one.

"Nope," the grumpy one shook his head. "But I still don't like'er. I say we kick her out!"

This shouting woke her up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around at the ten pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Oh my," she said. "H-Hello. Is this your cottage?"

The dwarves nodded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was just so frightened by the forest. And I found this cottage, so I cleaned it and hoped that you would allow me to stay?"

The dwarves exchanged glances and looked back at her.

"Of course!"

"What!?" cried the grumpy dwarf. "We're really allowing her to stay? She broke in!"

"Oh, calm down, Grumpy," the old one said to him. "She can stay. She has nowhere else to go. And besides, she can clean for us."

She stood up, reading the seven names on the seven beds.

"Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey, and Bashful. Those are your names?"

They each nodded, beaming when she read their names (except Grumpy).

She turned around to look at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. She gasped when she saw the hat of Yen Sid.

"My, my," she said breathlessly. "That's Yen Sid's hat, is it not? Then I suppose that would make you Mickey Mouse. I've heard about you from my stepmother."

"Well, you're right," he answered, shaking hands with her.

"My name is Snow White, everyone," she said. "And I am glad to stay with you all!"

Suddenly, they heard a bubbling noise coming from downstairs.

"The soup!" she cried. "It must be finished! Everyone, I've made supper for us all! Now go wash up!"

Everyone looked at each other, then back at her.

"You boys are filthy!" she cried. "You must wash up if you want your supper!"

They all unwillingly went outside to wash their hands in the water, and then came back inside to find enough bowls of soup for each of them.

The soup was delicious. Each one of them enjoyed it. Over dinner, Mickey told them stories of all their adventures so far. Each of the worlds they explored and the battles the fought. Everyone, even Grumpy, was enthralled.

By the time dinner was over, it was dark out.

"Are you three staying with us as well?" Snow White asked Mickey, Donald, and Goofy afterwards.

"Sure are!" Goofy cheered.

Sleepy jumped into a chair and immediately fell asleep. "I guess we'll need to find places for us all to sleep," Doc thought. "But you may take our beds, Snow White."

The three heroes realized that they were exhausted from adventuring and battling. With Snow White in the beds, they and the other dwarves each found places somewhere in the cottage to get comfy and fall into a deep sleep.

Pete followed the footprints in the path to the cottage. He and a group of Chernabog's minions opened the door quietly and slipped inside.

They looked around until they found Mickey Mouse. Two monsters grabbed him and carried him outside. Some more grabbed Donald and Goofy and did the same thing.

Once they were all outside, Pete reached over to grab Mickey's hat. Mickey woke up, saw what Pete was doing, and was able to kick the monster in the face and jump away.

"You annoying little mouse!" Pete cried. "Give me that hat!"

"Never!" he shouted.

"You don't understand, do you?" Pete asked. "Chernabog will reign supreme! You and your little team of heroes can't stop him."

"If that's the case, then I should be able to keep this hat," Mickey fought back. "Pete, I think you're the one who doesn't understand. If Chernabog wins, he will destroy this entire universe with you in it. He might even be strong enough to go beyond this universe and into another, the one Yen Sid is from. And who knows if there's one beyond that. Pete, you must stop this."

By this point, Donald and Goofy were awake, their weapons taken from them. Everybody here watched Pete as he stared back at the mouse.

"Chernabog should rule this world," he answered. "Not you. Not Yen Sid. Him! Chernabog!"

He charged at Mickey, who fired a magic ball back at Pete. He ducked and kicked Mickey into a goblin. The goblin smiled down, but Mickey zapped him in the face and landed on the ground. He fired to fireballs at the monsters holding his friends, who were knocked back.

The goblin came back and kicked Mickey down. They were very strong now. Mickey fired a lightning bolt back at the creature.

Donald and Goofy tackled the monsters holding the weapons to the ground and grabbed them, starting to actually fight. Donald sliced and swiped his way through, while Goofy kept his distance and shot from afar.

A witch fired some magic towards Donald's back.

"Donald!" Goofy cried.

Donald turned around, saw the danger, and quickly held his shield up. Upon contact with the shield, the magic ball disappeared.

Mickey defeated the goblin and turned around to fight another. However, he felt the hat removed from his head. He turned around to see Pete holding it.

"No!" he shouted. He jumped up onto Pete's shoulder and started punching him in the face. Pete attempted to fight back, smacking him with the hat.

Mickey was able to grab the hat, place it back on his head, and blast his enemy in the face. This ended up knocking Mickey back as well. He noticed that magic now seemed to work on Pete, as if the spell was lifted. Why would Chernabog remove it?

Pete stood back up and growled at the mouse, with a scar left behind on his face. He stood up and charged at Mickey again.

Mickey sent a shock wave towards him, tripping him and making him land face-first in the grass. He spit some out and slowly got up.

"You're tougher than you look, mouse," he said, out of breath. "And I can see you're growin' stronger too. But this ain't over yet."

He looked around and noticed that his group of minions were gone, defeated by Donald and Goofy. He grew angrier.

"You don't deserve that hat," he said. "You don't deserve your castle. You don't deserve all of the attention."

"That I can agree with," Donald muttered.

"I'll see ya real soon," he copied what Mickey says in a sarcastic voice and ran into the forest.

Without saying anything, the three went back into the cottage. Luckily, Snow White nor the dwarves had woken up (for Sleepy it was no shock). They went back to their sleeping spots and woke up the next morning.

After a filling breakfast, they said good-bye to the dwarves as they left for the mines. They decided to not tell them of what happened the night prior. They didn't need to know.

Snow White began to clean up the cottage again as the three sat at the table. They heard chirping from outside.

"Oh my!" she cheered. "They've come back!"

She ran over to the door and opened it up. Birds, squirrels, rabbits, deer, and any other forest animal they could think of sat outside. Snow White smiled and began to dance with them.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were a bit confused. While they knew dumb animals existed, hardly any were seen in Disney Town. They each smiled and came to join her. However, they all ran away to hide in the trees when an old lady emerged from the shadows.

She wore a black robe and had a very long nose. She was very unattractive. She carried a single red apple.

"Hello there," said Snow White. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am a poor old lady in dire need of help," she explained. "I have been walking for who knows how long."

"Oh please," Snow White began, scurrying over to help her walk. "Do come in."

The three followed the two into the cottage and they all sat down at the table.

"Thank you very much," said the old lady.

Donald licked his lips, eyeing the apple. It was the most perfect apple. It was red as blood, with a single green leaf growing off of the stem. It was so shiny, Donald could see his own face drooling back at him.

She pulled it away. "This apple is very special, not for you."

Donald grumpily sat down, folding his arms. He looked just like Grumpy.

"So uh, why is it so special?" asked Goofy.

"This apple, when bitten into, can grant any wish of the person who bit into it. I found it on my travels. And I would like to give it to you."

She handed it to Snow White.

"Me?" she questioned, taking it.

"You have granted me hospitality, and I would very much appreciate it if you were to have it."

She smiled. "Why, thank you very much. I would like to live happily ever after with my prince, so perhaps I can make that my wish."

"Wait a minute," Mickey interrupted them. "I don't know about this, Snow White."

He turned to face the old lady. "Where did you find this apple?"

"I, uh," she began. "I found it in a shrine."

"What kind of shrine?" he asked again.

"This is true love!" she shouted, turning her attention to the princess. "You must bite it."

"I don't trust her," Mickey said to her.

"I'll eat it!" Donald offered.

"No!" all four of them shouted at the same time.

"I wish to be with my prince and live happily ever after," Snow White said, looking up at the ceiling. She then bit into the apple.

The rest of the watched her chew the bits and swallow it. A wicked grin grew across the old lady's face, but nobody noticed.

Snow White stood up from her seat.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

Everybody watched as her hand fell open limply, and the apple rolled across the floor and hit the wall.

"YAH HA HA HA!" the old lady cackled.

"You monster!" Mickey cried. "She was just a girl."

"She was the monster!" she shouted back. "I am the queen! As long as she is alive, I will not be the fairest of them all! That is me! Not her!"

"That apple still looked good," Donald thought aloud.

Mickey fired a blast of magic at her, but she ducked and it hit the wall. She stood up and raised her hands into the air. A group of Chernabog's minions appeared through clouds of smoke out of thin air.

"Come on!" Donald complained. "We just did this!"

Being careful not to break anything, the three fought the monsters as the witch watched them fight.

Mickey blasted some magic at a skeleton, making him fall apart. Donald slashed at the side of a demon's face, and Goofy shot some imps.

The struggled to destroy the monsters, but succeeded nonetheless. When they turned to see where the witch was standing, she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, they found the cottage door open.

It was now very dark and cloudy. Lightning flashed across the sky, and rain began to pour down. They saw her getting away. She turned around and summoned even more monsters, this time circling the heroes.

Donald sighed.

That was when the seven dwarves jumped out of the trees and began taking out the monsters quickly. Mickey noticed the animals Snow White was dancing with earlier.

He then realized that they must have gone to get help from the dwarves.

Mickey quietly slipped away to go after the witch. He jumped over logs and ducked under branches until he found her.

Eyeing the cliff behind her, he stepped out of the trees.

"How could you do that?" he asked her.

When she went to summon more minions, he blasted her with his own magic, sending her to the edge of the cliff.

The rain was whipping against both of their faces. Lightning flashed across the sky again. The witch looked frightened.

A lightning bolt crashed down right in-between the two, knocking Mickey back into a tree. The rock beneath the witch began to crumble, and she fell to her doom, her screams filling the air as she went down.

Mickey slowly stood up, in pain and in shock. He walked over to the edge of the cliff carefully and peered over, but couldn't see any trace of her. He turned around and started back to the cottage.

In the forest, Snow White lay sleeping.

Forever.

The apple put her into a sleep-like death, sleeping for all eternity. Donald and Goofy had told the seven dwarves about what happened, and none of them wanted to bury her. So they place her in a glass coffin, where she was peaceful.

Mickey found the nine of them in the forest with all of the animals. Everyone had their hats off, looking devastated, Dopey especially. Even Grumpy was sad.

Mickey silently walked over and stood next to his friends, looking at the princess. If only he had tried harder to stop her from biting into that apple.

They were all thinking to themselves about what they could do to wake her, but they knew only Love's First Kiss (which none of them possessed) could wake her.

That was when the heard the sound of horse feet galloping towards them. They all looked up and found a man who looked much like a prince riding towards them atop a white horse. He slid off and looked down at the princess.

"Who are you?" asked Donald.

He looked up. "My name is Prince Charming. I've come to see Snow White, after hearing of what happened."

"Wow, news comes by fast around here."

They all helped him lift the glass off of her and gently onto the ground. The prince leaned into her and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. When he sat up, she didn't move.

And then she opened her eyes.

"My prince," she said with a smile.

The dwarves and the animals all cheered. The prince helped her up.

"Snow White," he said. "You must come to my castle. I love you."

"Actually," Mickey interrupted. "Before you do that, we need you first. We're looking for heroes to stop Chernabog from destroying the world. Will you come with us?"

He looked at them in shock. "Well that's a lot to take in."

"The universe will be destroyed!" Goofy told him. "Just so you know."

"Well then," he began, as he turned to face Snow White. "I must go with them. But I promise to return to you, my love."

"Until then," Grumpy added. "She can stay with us."

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Prince Charming all squeezed onto his horse and rode off to Disney Town.

"I can't believe it," Chernabog cried. "I can't believe it. I just cannot believe this! That mouse has defeated every one of my servants I've sent up against him!"

He looked down at Pete.

"Including you."

"My Lord," he began. "It's that mouse. He's gettin' stronger. I fear that"—

"I will fail?" he asked.

Pete didn't answer.

"Minions!" he shouted.

Some goblins and demons emerged from the shadows.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Pete.

"Your services are no longer required," Chernabog told him.

They began to grab Pete. He threw them all off of him and started running away down the mountain. Hundreds upon hundreds of monsters came out and swarmed Pete, lifting him into the air and carrying him back up.

"Please!" Pete cried to his former master. "Give me another chance! I'll change! I'll do it this time! Please!"

They threw him over the side of the mountain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, plunging to his death.


	9. Chapter 8: Once Upon a Dream

Chapter 8: Once Upon a Dream

The four arrived back at the gates.

They climbed off of the horse and pushed the gates open.

"You must go to the castle," Mickey told him. "You'll be told what to do from there."

"Thank you," answered the prince. "Good-bye."

With that, he walked his horse to the castle as the three turned around to go to the final world.

Just like the last world, this one was also mostly a forest. Mickey wondered if the two were connected somehow.

That was when they came across a very dark and evil castle.

"Please tell me we don't have to go in there," Donald worried.

"We have to go in there!" called a voice from behind them. Three fairies, one dressed in red, another in blue, and the third in green, emerged from the trees. They spotted Mickey's hat.

"A fellow magician," said the one in red. "Hello. I'm Flora."

She looked at the one in blue. "That's Merryweather."

She looked at the one in green. "And that's Fauna."

"I'm Mickey," he replied. "And this is Donald and Goofy. We need to find a hero."

"We could use a hero right now," Merryweather piped in. "You see, Princess Aurora has been placed into a sleep-like death by the evil Maleficent, who lives in that tower. The only way to break the curse is with Love's First Kiss from Prince Phillip, who's been captured by Maleficent."

"This sounds really similar," Donald thought aloud.

"We'll help," Goofy assured her.

"Oh, thank you," said Flora. "Follow us!"

The three followed the fairies across the bridge and into the tower.

"The dungeon is probably this way," Fauna guessed, choosing a hallway. The others followed.

Fauna was correct, for the six of them soon found the dungeon.

"Search for Prince Phillip," Flora told everyone.

They began searching different cells for Prince Phillip, although with not much luck, for they were all empty.

"I can't find him," Goofy said. "Are you sure he's here?"

"Positive," replied Merryweather. "It's essential that we find him, and quickly!"

"I think we've got company!" Goofy cried.

Down the hallway, a horde of Chernabog's minions were charging at them. Donald and Goofy got their weapons at the ready as the six began to run.

Mickey and the fairies used their magic to attack the monsters, Donald attacked with his sword, and Goofy shot them all in the face.

A demon leapt into the air to land on Donald, but the duck lifted his shield above him and pushed the demon into the ceiling. He fell back on the ground, moaning. Mickey zapped him, making him disappear.

Three goblins charged at Goofy, and he successfully shot them all.

"Gorsh," he thought. "I'm getting good at this! Heeyuh-ee!"

Mickey was getting surrounded by skeletons. He used a magic wave of energy to blast them all away.

They all stood in silence.

"It looks like that's it," Goofy thought.

A goblin leapt down from the ceiling, letting out a battle cry. As it was about to land on Mickey, the three fairies blasted him away. The kept firing bolts of magic from their wands until he was gone.

 _"Now_ it looks like that's it," Goofy thought again. "Heeyuh-ee!"

They continued their search for Prince Phillip. "Over here!" Donald shouted.

They ran over to the door. Goofy removed the piece of wood and stared through the window. The prince was chained to the wall. He looked up at him, and Goofy moved it back.

"So uh, how do we open it?" he asked.

Mickey blasted a fireball at it, and they all watched it burn to a crisp. They stepped inside, and the prince looked at them all.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want with me?"

"It's Aurora," Flora replied. "You are the only one that can save her."

She blasted the chains off of his wrists.

"How will I do that?" he asked.

Merryweather created a sword in his right hand, and Fauna created a shield in his left.

"You are to follow us," Fauna told him.

Giving him a horse as well, the three heroes and the prince hopped on and began to ride out of the courtyard. The three fairies flew right next to them.

Suddenly, they heard a crow cawing. They looked up and saw it sitting atop one of the battlements.

"That's Maleficent's," said Fauna. "Leave it to me!"

Fauna flew off and started chasing after the crow. It began to fly away. Fauna fired as many bolts as she could, managing to miss each one. They swooped under bridges and over towers. Finally, she got a lucky shot and zapped him, turning him to stone. He fell to the ground and broke into many tiny pieces.

Fauna joined the rest of them as the made their way to the bridge. Maleficent appeared in front of them, forcing them to stop.

"Prince Phillip," she began. "I notice you have left that dungeon of mine, no thanks to that mouse."

She stared at his hat. "And I see you've met Yen Sid. Good to see that. But I really don't think you can stop us."

"Us?" asked Mickey.

"Well, Chernabog of course," she replied. "You see, we've all been working for him. Ursula, Hades, and everyone else you've beaten. However, I don't suppose you think you can stop me."

"We'll see about that!" Donald surprisingly shouted.

She laughed and turned around. Suddenly, she whipped around and blasted a ball of magic at them from her staff. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy jumped off of the horse. However, the prince was too slow, and he and the horse were both fired away, somewhere in the courtyard.

"No!" Mickey shouted.

The three fairies began blasting magic bolts at the sorceress, but she deflected them all.

Mickey fired a big magic ball at her, which she couldn't deflect. She fired one back, forcing the three to drop to the ground. They quickly jumped back up, and Maleficent fired again.

Donald ducked and charged at her. Right when he was about to strike, she flung him over the side.

"Donald!" both Mickey and Goofy cried.

Mickey ran over and used his magic to stop Donald from falling.

"What's going on?" he asked.

As Mickey used his magic to lift him up, Goofy and the fairies covered him, protecting him from Maleficent's attacks.

He concentrated, focusing as hard as he could on helping his friend. He moved him up and over to the bridge, where he accidentally crashed him into the bridge.

"Sorry," he said with a laugh.

Donald grumpily stood up and stomped over to them.

Mickey suddenly turned around and blasted a wave of magic at her, forcing her back a couple of steps.

"You really think that can stop me?" she asked. _"Wind!?"_

Goofy laughed, and Donald smacked him.

"Now you shall deal with me, oh prince," she shouted. "And all the powers of hell!"

She suddenly started to grow taller and taller, her skin changing from green to black. Her robes morphed into her, and she started growing scales. Her staff disappeared, wings and a tail slithered out, and she was now a dragon.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Donald cried running away. He turned around and started running, but only made it a few steps before Prince Phillip came charging back on his horse.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Donald screamed again turning around and running back to the group. He saw Maleficent and screamed again.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The prince rode past them and swiped at Maleficent's giant hand, leaving a trail of blood behind. He began to ride back towards the castle as she roared and let out a blast of fire. The fairies flew up into the air as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy jumped over the side and grabbed onto the edge.

They climbed back up, and Donald and Goofy looked at the tops of their hats, which were now singed. The prince rode back and swiped at her other hands. She roared in pain and clawed at the three.

They jumped back, barely avoiding her attack. The fairies blasted at her face, but it did hardly anything to her. Mickey fired the biggest fireball he could at the dragon, burning her underbelly. She roared again and let out another blast of fire.

The prince was already coming back for another attack. However, after seeing the fire, forced his horse to do a one-eighty and hightail it out of there. The others did the same thing as they did before.

They climbed back up to attack again, but she swatted the three away. The prince made his horse leap over them and continue towards the dragon. She blasted a huge flame at him, which he easily deflected with his magical shield.

"Hey, that's just like mine!" Donald realized.

The three fairies each blasted his blade and it began to glow.

"Now!" they shouted to him. "Defeat the sorceress!"

He three his sword towards her chest. It practically played out in slow motion. It flew towards the dragon as she had no time to react to this move. The blade swiftly spun and was sunk through her heart.

She roared in pain and fell to the ground, taking out a majority of the bridge in the process. Her body fell down to the abyss, taking the sword with her.

The prince was out of breath. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked over to him and the fairies. He looked back at them and smiled.

The three climbed onto the horse. He walked over to the gateway of the tower, turned around, and charged down the bridge. He successfully leapt over the gap and made their way to King Stefan's castle, where the sleeping beauty awaited.

They dismounted and made their way through the courtyard. Everyone was asleep, from the peasants to the soldiers.

"This tower," Flora said to them. "That's the one she's in."

They made their way over, opened the door, and began to climb up the stairs.

"So uh, what exactly happened?" asked Goofy.

"Maleficent cursed her when she was a baby," Flora explained. "The curse was that she would prick her finger before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday. However, we were able to use the last of our power to change it so that she would simply fall asleep, and that Love's First Kiss can break it. You must kiss her to wake her and the rest of the kingdom."

They finally reached the top of the tower, where Princess Aurora laid sleeping. Prince Phillip walked over and sat down on her bed next to her, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. When finished, she immediately opened her eyes.

The six watching them smiled and cheered.

"I see why I must go with you now," Prince Phillip said to the three in front of the castle. Princess Aurora, the three fairies, and his horse were with them.

"This is important for the entire universe," Mickey told him.

Prince Phillip turned to look at his princess.

"I have spoken with my father and yours," he said. "When I come back, we will wed."

"I understand," she replied, and kissed him on his cheek.

He looked up at the three fairies.

"Thank you," he said. "For everything."

They smiled back at him. "Of course," Flora said.

The prince looked back at the three.

"Let us go."

They all climbed onto his horse. Waving good-bye to them all, they rode back to Disney Town.

Where the final battle awaited.


	10. Chapter 9: Night on Bald Mountain

Chapter 9: Night on Bald Mountain

The four arrived at the gates to Disney Town. They dismounted the horse.

Where there was screaming.

The citizens were running around everywhere. Skeletons, goblins, demons, witches, imps, and any and all other types of monsters Chernabog had conjured up were everywhere in town, causing mischief and destruction.

They pushed the gates open. When they did, the fell off of the walls and took out some booths.

"We have to hurry to the castle," Mickey cried. The four jumped back onto the horse and rode down the street.

As they past by the monsters, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Prince Phillip fought them of as best they could.

So many familiar faces. So many of Mickey Mouse's friends.

All of them suffering.

Clarabelle Cow ran past them, being chased by a goblin. Prince Phillip managed slice it's head off.

Scrooge McDuck was cornered, protecting Huey, Dewey, and Louie from a skeleton. Donald swiped his sword, and the skeleton fell apart. His nephews cheered and began kicking and smashing his bones, laughing.

Max was fighting a demon off with his skateboard. Goofy managed to shoot it through the head.

"Gotcha covered, son!" he shouted.

Chip and Dale were being chased by an imp. Mickey was able to shoot it with a fireball.

"Thanks, Mickey!" Chip and Dale shouted at the same time.

They rode to the gates of the castle and knocked on it three times with the handle. Golden sparkles flew out of it, and the doors opened. Off in the distance, they could see all of their friends gathered around.

"Look!" Minnie cheered. "Here comes Mickey!"

They rode over and dismounted the horse. Daisy stomped over and slapped both Donald and Goofy with one swing.

"How _dare_ you!" she screamed. "You were _supposed_ to run the kingdom. And what did you do instead? Oh, I don't know, maybe _sneak off_ and _steal weapons_ from the _magical armoury!"_

"Daisy, now is not the time for that," Yen Sid assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and stomped away.

"Yen Sid!" Mickey cheered, giving him a hug. "You're okay!"

Yen Sid smiled and briefly wrapped an arm around him. Mickey let go, quickly noticing that his wound was gone.

"Yes," he said, reading his expression. "Because you brought the heroes. The more souls that arrived at the castle, the more darkness that left my body. And now that they are all here, we can create the portal to Bald Mountain."

Behind him, Ariel, Simba, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Hercules, and Prince Ferdinand all stood in a group behind him. Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto stood off to the side.

"Come, all worthy heroes!" Yen Sid began, raising his arms into the air. "Gather around. Form a circle around me."

The seven obeyed him.

"Mickey," he said. "Give me my hat."

He stepped into the circle, handed over the hat, and went back over to Donald and Goofy.

Yen Sid placed the hat on his head and waved his fingers around. Everyone watched in curiosity.

Suddenly, sparkles poured out of his hands and fell onto the ground. Rather than disappearing like they did with the door, they instead spread out. They circled around him, growing brighter, until there was a glowing circle on the ground, with the heroes standing around the edges of it.

Yen Sid walked over to Mickey and placed the hat back on his head.

"Are you ready, my boy?"

Mickey looked back at Donald and Goofy. They nodded. He looked up at his former master and nodded as well.

"Good," he said. "Now you may go and fight Chernab"—

An explosion came from the portal, knocking everyone back. When the smoke cleared, Chernabog himself emerged.

He laughed, looking down at the different people and animals.

"Why, thank you," he said to Yen Sid. "As you can see, I could only send my minions into this universe. But thanks to that portal of yours, I myself can now join the battle."

He looked down at Mickey Mouse.

"You have gone around to the other worlds, collected the heroes, and blah blah blah. But you see, during this time, I have grown stronger myself. So now I can do this!"

He made two fists and smashed them into the ground. However, Hercules was able to stop him and throw them away, but not very far or high.

"Impressive," he said.

"I won't let you hurt these people!" he shouted up to him.

"And neither will I!" Simba added.

Everyone else looked up at him. Chernabog laughed again.

"You all are too cute," he said. "I really don't think any of you understand. Weren't you listening to Pete? You can't stop me! I am _invincible!"_

He smacked Hercules into the wall with Aladdin and Prince Ferdinand with one hand, and hit Simba, Peter Pan, and Prince Phillip with the other. He stared down at Ariel, who was standing with Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto.

He went to grab them, but Mickey jumped in front of the four and started shooting of lightning bolt at Chernabog's hand. The two were pushing against each other, until Mickey succeeded and skimmed the demon's face.

He growled down at them, but then smiled. He turned to face the town, and let out a massive wave of energy, destroying all buildings in his way. All of the citizens were sent flying as well.

His minions laughed at his power. They continued to run around and cause torture.

Mickey's soldiers ran out of the castle and charged at the monster. They started attacking at his feet. He looked down at them and started to blow them away, including the other heroes.

The soldiers did not give up. They continued to fight the beast. Peter Pan even flew up to slice at the side of his face. He was then swatted away by the monster, as if he was nothing.

Mickey fired more magic at Chernabog. He fired a lightning bolt down at him, knocking him, Donald, Goofy, and Yen Sid in opposite directions.

They got back up. "Go!" Yen Sid shouted to the seven gathered heroes. "You must help the city!"

Without a second thought, they all hurried into the town. Along the way, Aladdin and Ariel had grabbed swords from fallen soldiers.

Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto ran over to the castle's walls, hoping to be unnoticed while still watching.

Donald joined the soldiers as they went in for another attack. Yen Sid stood behind Mickey and Goofy as they shot fireballs and arrows respectively.

Chernabog leaned down and attacked them all in one swing. This time the soldiers were not getting up. Goofy and Daisy ran over to check on Donald.

Chernabog smiled, looking down at the three of them.

"Bad spot to do that," he said raising his fist into the air. This time, Hercules wasn't here to save them.

But Mickey Mouse was.

He had run over and fired another laser, doing the same thing as they went through before.

"Run!" he shouted while he was doing it. Daisy and Goofy helped Donald up and walked him over to Yen Sid.

This time, Mickey didn't win. Chernabog crushed him into the ground. When he removed his fist, Mickey had to climb out of the ground.

"Enough!" he declared. "You cannot defeat me. I will always win."

He looked down at Minnie Mouse and a wicked smile spread across his face. He went down to grab her, and Pluto ran away. She went to follow him, but wasn't fast enough.

"Minnie!" Mickey shouted.

"Mickey!" Minnie shouted back.

Chernabog laughed again. "If you want your precious friend to stay alive, mouse," he began. "Then you are to come to Bald Mountain. You will come alone."

He climbed back into the mountain.

"Minnie!" Mickey cried.

The mouse looked up at the old wizard.

"What do we do?"

They looked around at the others, who were slowly getting back up.

"You must go," he answered.

Mickey knew that that was what the answer was going to be, although he didn't like it.

"Chernabog is more powerful than any of us can possibly imagine," he explained to them all. "I would highly recommend that you go alone. However, if you are not back in five minutes, I will send Donald and Goofy down after you."

"What!?" they both cried.

"We can only defeat him in the spirit realm. If we were to defeat him here, he would simply return back to his home and come back again."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I will stay behind to fight," he said. "The heroes you have gathered, as well as your soldiers, will stay here to protect the kingdom. It's already in danger as it is. You must quickly go!"

Mickey took a deep breath, gave his favourite pup a tight hug, and jumped down into the portal.

The mountain was a very dark place. It was incredibly big, enough for more than one Chernabog to sit upon.

Chernabog himself sat at the peak with his arms folded. He spread out his wings, looked down at the mouse, and silently zapped two lightning bolts from his hands down at Mickey. He attempted to deflect it, but was knocked back due to the incredible power.

Getting up, he spotted a cage next to Chernabog, with Minnie Mouse inside. Mickey used his magic to give himself a red robe with a brown rope tied around his waist, as well as a pair of blue shorts. Dodging more attacks, he began sprinting up the mountain.

Chernabog raised his arms into the air. Many ghosts and skeletons climbed out of the ground, blocking Mickey's path.

"Destroy him!" he screamed, his voice sounding incredibly more demonic.

They all charged at him, but he sent a wave of energy at them all, making the skeletons fall apart and the spirits slightly disappear. They came back and charged at him again.

Mickey created a giant ball of magic and threw it at them, taking them all out. He continued running towards Chernabog.

"Everyone!" he shouted. "Don't stop!"

More and more monsters started coming out of every crack and corner of the mountain, fighting Mickey. He did not stop fighting or defeating them, however there were many.

A demon managed to slash at his face, leaving clash marks behind and knocking him to the ground. He was getting surrounded by more and more monsters. He let out another wave of energy, but as quickly as he let it off, more monsters were there to take the originals' places.

He jumped up and fired a lightning bolt into the air. The lightning bolt was stopped by a cloud that he soon also created, which made hundreds of tiny lightning bolts reflect off and burn all of the monsters. He ran towards Chernabog again.

" _No one_ can do _anything!"_ he screamed, grabbing a boulder half the size of his castle. He hurled it down at the mouse.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried.

Mickey dived and slid on the ground, the rock skimming his hat and crashing into the mountain. This caused an avalanche, making more rocks start rolling down towards Mickey. He leapt high into the air and created a cloud beneath him and started flying towards the beast.

He growled in anger, grabbing another large boulder on his opposite side. He chucked it down at the mouse. He moved the cloud down as quickly as he could, accidentally allowing the rock to cut his arm.

Nonetheless, he continued towards him. Chernabog roared in anger, going for another boulder but finding none. He roared again and sunk his claws into the mountain, creating a rock and throwing it down again.

Mickey flew the cloud above the rock, dodging it. The rock crashed into the mountain and made more start rolling down the path, underneath Mickey. He flew his cloud a tiny bit higher just in case.

Once he started getting close, Chernabog started flapping his wings over and over again. This made his cloud disappear and his hat fly away. He started plummeting towards the rolling rocks beneath him.

He managed to land on a rolling rock on his feet. He started running on top of the rock, losing his balance a few times. He leapt up, caught his hat, placed it on his head, and created a rainbow bridge beneath him leading to the top of the mountain. He started sprinting as fast as he could towards Chernabog.

Angry, he threw his fists down on the rainbow, barely leaving a dent. It didn't even send a shock wave towards the mouse. He threw his fists down again, doing nothing. After a third time, he left a tiny crack.

He kept doing it over and over again, trading hands after each punch. Mickey ran and ran before the rainbow would be destroyed.

After one final punch, it shattered.

Mickey leapt across the gap, and managed to grab the edge.

He pulled himself up and immediately dodged another punch from Chernabog. He rolled over and jumped to his feet.

"So I see you've made it," he said to him. "Mickey Mouse."

"Chernabog," Mickey began. "You can't do this. This universe is a home to me and my friends, and thousands, maybe even millions, of innocent creatures. If you do this"—

"Then everything will be fair," he finished.

Mickey stopped. "What?"

"Yen Sid is the creator of all worlds," he explained. "Including this one. He creates me with a mind of destruction, and hides me away into this dark spirit realm. Do I not get to live with your and your peace? Yen Sid made me a monster people fear! He made me trapped in this world to live with myself for all eternity!"

The three stood in silence, unsure of what to say.

"So you have a soft side too, I guess," Mickey finally said.

He growled. "Soft? _Soft!?_ If you're looking for soft, mouse, then you better look again!"

He fired his fist down at Mickey, until something big slammed into his side. He was sent across the mountain, almost to the edge but not quite.

When he looked up to see who had saved him, it was Pete.

Chernabog was moving to fast to stop himself. Pete took the hit for Mickey.

"Pete!" he screamed. "I thought I killed you!"

"Well, technically _you_ didn't," he corrected him, weak from the blow. "And whaddya think mountains are there for? To climb!"

"So you didn't hit the bottom after all," he realized. "Well then, let's try again!"

He bent down to grab Pete, but his hand was blasted away by Mickey Mouse.

"We will defeat you, Chernabog!" he shouted, walking over to Pete. "You won't destroy our homes!"

He roared extra loudly, his voice bouncing off of the wall and causing another avalanche below. He fired his fist down, but Mickey began blasting it away again for a third epic shot.

They pushed towards each other, Minnie and Pete watching in astonishment. But Chernabog had been pushed to his limit, and he crushed Mickey Mouse again.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried from her cage above.

Pete helped the mouse up. "Come on, mouse," he said. "Er, King Mouse. Keep going! You can do it!"

Pete grabbed the hat and placed it back on his friend's head. Mickey cracked his back and held his fists up at Chernabog.

"Do you really want to keep going?" he asked.

"I'll never stop until you're defeated," Mickey told him.

"And neither will I!" Pete added, getting his friend's back.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed two voices from behind.

When they turned around, Donald and Goofy were sprinting up the pathway and towards Chernabog. Donald started attacking his feet, and Goofy started shooting at his chest. Chernabog simply rolled his eyes and swatted them over the edge.

"No!" Mickey cried, running over.

The monster swung another punch, but Mickey dived down and slid right to the edge. He watched his two friends fall to their deaths.

He didn't move. He couldn't move.

He jumped.

"Mickey!" Pete cried as he fell and fell.

After a few seconds, Mickey started to become dizzy. A whole variety of bright colours blasted around him, until everything was halted by a bright white light.

Mickey grew a pounding headache until he passed out.


	11. Chapter 10: Steamboat Willie

Chapter 10: Steamboat Willie

The familiar scent of the salty sea air filled his nostrils, and the sound of the waves did the same with his two round ears. He also recognised the rocking of the ship.

He opened one eye, and then the other. When he sat up, he noticed something.

Everything was black and white.

From the ship to the sky to the ocean itself, everything was without a colour, except for him. He was the only thing that wasn't black and white.

The hat was gone.

He panicked, looking around everywhere for it, until a dark shadow loomed over him. When he looked up, he saw an angry Pete.

But this Pete was different. He was black and white, and dressed like an old sailor. He also had a peg leg replacing his right leg. Here, he was known as Peg Leg Pete.

He looked very angry, so Mickey stood up.

"Pete," he said. "Are you feeling"—

Peg Leg Pete bashed him on the head and through the floor, falling below decks and landing in a barrel full of fish. He broke through the lid and got a mouthful. Peg Leg Pete laughed from above, and Mickey could hear him walking away.

That was when Peg Leg Pete heard whistling coming from the wheel to the tune of "Steamboat Bill." When he turned around, Steamboat Willie was standing there, and he looked incredibly confused.

He looked down the hole, and Mickey had already left. He shook it off and turned around, where Mickey was coming up the stairs. He jumped in shock. He turned around to look at Steamboat Willie again, then back at Mickey. He did this a few more times.

Mickey still couldn't believe that he had gone back in time to when people called him Steamboat Willie, although he didn't remember it being black and white.

He remembered that Yen Sid had only finished creating this world a few days ago. He thought back to when he fell off of Bald Mountain. Did he somehow enter his memories?

If that cliffside led here, then that would mean that Donald, Goofy, and the hat were all around here somewhere.

He noticed Peg Leg Pete looking at him and Steamboat Willie.

"Uh-oh," he said.

Peg Leg Pete charged at him. Mickey started running away, making him crash into the wall. He grew angry at this new and colourful Mickey and continued chasing him.

While running around, Mickey was looking for either of his friends or the hat, but couldn't spot any. He hurried up the stairs, not realizing it led to the wheel, and bumped into his past self.

Steamboat Willie turned around, and his jaw hit the floor. He and Mickey examined each other, beginning to make the same actions in sync. They laughed and both turned around, where Peg Leg Pete was approaching the stairs. The two mice looked at each other and winked.

When Peg Leg Pete reached the top of the stairs, Mickey was gone, and Steamboat Willie was driving the ship. He turned around, trying to keep the big grin off of his face. The captain looked around everywhere, frowned at his mate, and started back down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, Mickey walked by holding a crate. Peg Leg Pete immediately turned around to stare at the wheel, and Steamboat Willie was gone. He started following the mouse.

When he peeked around the corner, Mickey was gone. He heard Steamboat Willie cough from behind him, and when he turned around, there he was.

Peg Leg Pete was furious, insisting that he wasn't going crazy. He ran over to Steamboat Willie, who simply stared back at him. Something tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Mickey was there.

Something tapped him on the shoulder again. When he turned around, there was Steamboat Willie.

This happened over and over again. He was going insane. But then he came up with an idea. When Steamboat Willie tapped him, he grabbed him and turned around to face Mickey. With both of them in sight, they were busted.

He was relived that he had caught them, but then immediately jumped in surprise and dropped the mouse. Mickey and Steamboat Willie did a high-five, annoying him.

That was when spirits leapt out of the water and onto the ship. Chernabog was sending his minions here, too.

They charged at them. Steamboat Willie hid in terror, something Mickey was sad to admit. But Peg Leg Pete wasn't allowing anybody on his steamboat without permission. Well, anybody except Mickey.

He charged at them and punched three in one blow, knocking them into the water.

Then they heard coughing coming from below.

"Gorsh, shoulda been holding our breaths there, Donald!"

"Whatever, let's just climb up there! They need help."

Mickey ran over and saw his two friends.

"Donald! Goofy!" he cheered.

"Mickey!" they both cried.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there!" he shouted.

While the captain was fighting the monsters, Mickey ran up the stairs and started to control the ship's crane. He used it to grab his two friends and drop them on deck.

He ran down to them. "Thanks there, Mickey!" Goofy thanked him.

"We found this," Donald said, pulling out the Fantasia hat. Mickey grabbed it and placed it on his head.

"Thank you!" he cheered. "Where?"

"In the water with us," he replied.

Some goblins started charging at them. Mickey blasted them away, but they got up and came back again. Donald started fighting them, and Goofy shot the spirits flying around in the sky.

A demon got Mickey from behind and pushed him to the ground. He walked over, looking down at his foe. Releasing his claws, he went to stab him, but the crane grabbed him and threw him overboard.

Mickey looked up at the wheel to see Steamboat Willie. He smiled and waved at his future self, and Mickey did the same back.

He jumped up to fight more of the monsters. Peg Leg Pete was fighting most of them of quickly, knocking them into the water with one punch.

As soon as they came, they were gone. The three met up in the middle of the deck.

"Where are we?" Donald asked. "And why does that other mouse look like you?"

"That's because it is me," he replied. "I remember this place. I used to work onboard here, and people called me Steamboat Willie."

"Well then, how do we get out of here?" the duck asked.

Peg Leg Pete was watching them hard. He walked over to them. His ear grew bigger than his head, and he listened to their conversation. Mickey looked at him and zapped him in the nose, knocking him backwards and into a crate. He got stuck in it.

"We have to find a way to get out of here," Goofy stated. "Not saying it's a bad place or anything, but the entire universe is counting on us."

"Yeah," Donald agreed. "What do we do, Mickey?"

"Can't you take us back?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mickey told them. "I mean, maybe, but I'm not sure. I couldn't teleport in our universe, but maybe I could create a portal to take us back."

He concentrated really hard, closed his eyes, waved his hands around, and pointed at them ground. When he opened his eyes, nothing was there.

"I have an idea," he said to them. "Each of you put a hand on my shoulder."

"Why?" Donald asked slowly as the two obeyed him.

"Maybe everyone from our universe here has to be touching one another," he suggested. "But it's just an idea."

"Try it," Goofy said, having faith in his friend.

Mickey closed his eyes and began concentrating again. He waved his hands around, pointed at the deck, and opened them.

There was a portal.

"Hooray!" Goofy cheered.

Unable to do anything, Peg Leg Pete simply watched. Although, judging by his expression, he most likely wouldn't have done anything.

As they went to jump in, Steamboat Willie came up to them. He hugged Mickey, who hugged him back.

"Awwwww," said Donald and Goofy from behind them.

Mickey let got and jumped into the portal, with his two friends behind him.

They reappeared back atop Bald Mountain, where Pete, Chernabog, and Minnie stood in their same spots.

"Mickey!?" Chernabog cried. "But how?"

"Mickey?" Pete whispered.

"Mickey!" Minnie celebrated.

"That's right," he said to them all. "I'm back."

"Uh, so are we," Donald added, referring to him and Goofy. "Thanks for asking."

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Chernabog asked.

"Nope," he answered. "That's why I never became a master. But maybe this will stop you!"

He fired a massive laser at him, perhaps even as big as one from Chernabog. He reluctantly took the blow, but when Mickey was done, he looked fine.

"How?" he asked.

"My power is beyond all things!" he cried. "Minions! Destroy these four!"

Skeletons, demons, and all other monsters started running up the mountain towards them. It seemed as though the remainder of his entire army was coming after them.

"Mickey!" Goofy panicked. "Do something!"

"What is there to do?" Pete asked.

 _Mickey,_ said a voice in Mickey's head. _Mickey, listen to me. This is Yen Sid. His weakness is light; sunlight._

"Sunlight?" Mickey asked quietly so no one would hear.

No response.

Mickey thought back to when the Chernabog came to their world for the first time.

" _Impossible," thought Yen Sid. "The sun is out."_

Sunlight was what would bring him down. He looked up into the sky and saw it filled with odd-looking clouds.

That's it. Chernabog must have used all of his power to make this place eternally night time. Mickey would have to repel the spell.

He conjured up a magnificently huge ball of light and flung it up into the sky. Some of the clouds disappeared.

Mickey smiled and did it again. Chernabog went to grab it as it flew by, but it burned his hand. He revolted back, holding onto his wrist.

He magic flew up through the clouds, fighting back some more. Chernabog growled. When Mickey went to do it a third time, Chernabog blew it back at them, causing the four to get knocked back.

"Here they come!" shouted Pete, preparing for battle.

Him, Donald, and Goofy charged towards the army and began fighting them off, covering for Mickey. Pete punched his way through, just as Peg Leg Pete did. Some things never change.

Mickey fired a blast of light at Chernabog, knocking his towering body backwards. Mickey fired another one into the night sky.

Chernabog clawed at the mouse, who simply dodged it and flung another up. Soon, a thin ray of light shined down onto Chernabog. Smoke began rising from where it was shining on him.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

Mickey didn't stop. He kept on trying to remove the cloud barrier Chernabog had placed for himself. The light grew bigger, forcing Chernabog to move himself away.

Donald, Goofy, and Pete didn't stop fighting for Mickey and this universe. Minnie smiled, knowing which side would win this fight.

Mickey kept shooting more up, until Chernabog grabbed him and began squeezing him tightly.

"Time for you to die," he said.

"Mickey!" Minnie shrieked.

Goofy turned around and fired an arrow at Chernabog's eye. He swatted it away without even looking away from Mickey. Goofy turned around and kept fighting, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Everything I deserve is given to you," he said. "That evil wizard doesn't know what he's doing or what he's creating."

"But I know what I'm doing!" Mickey shouted at him. "Destroying you!"

He created another ball of light, forcing him to be dropped. He threw it into the sky and hit the ground hard. Slowly getting up, he watched as it broke all of the clouds. They began disappearing, one by one, until the whole mountain lit up by the sun.

" _NOOOOOO!"_ Chernabog shrieked, shielding his eyes. He began fading away quickly.

"You don't know what you're doing! I willllllll rreeeetttuuuuurrrrrnnn!"

He then faded away entirely.

His monsters soon followed. With their master and creator gone, there was no one to rule them, and thus they had no purpose. Even the monsters in Disney Town were disappearing. Everyone there and here cheered.

Mickey broke the cage for Minnie with magic, and she grabbed Mickey's hand as she stepped out.

"Oh, Mickey!" she sighed, hugging him. He did the same to her.

"Awwwww," said Donald, Goofy, and Pete.

The two let go, embarrassed.

Suddenly, the mountain started shaking rapidly and falling apart.

"What's going on!?" Goofy panicked.

"I guess now that he's gone," Mickey replied. "This mountain doesn't have a purpose either! Let's go!"

Minnie followed Mickey down the mountainside to the portal, with Donald, Goofy, and Pete close behind. The five were running as fast as they could to the portal, which was now closing.

They were dodging falling rocks and boulders everywhere. They tripped a handful of times, due to the shaking.

Eventually, they made it to the portal in one piece. Donald jumped in, with Goofy close behind. Pete was falling behind, until a rock rolled onto his foot.

"YEOCH!" he cried. "Mickey! Help me!"

"Go," he said to Minnie.

"Mickey?" she questioned.

"Go!" he repeated.

Minnie jumped into the portal, turning around to watch the other mouse chase after his friend.

Mickey reached the rock and began pushing it, but it was too big and heavy for him alone.

"It really hurts," he complained. "So anytime now would be great, mouse!"

"Cover you head," he said to him.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Pete wrapped his arms around his head, and Mickey blasted it with his magic. The rock crumbled into many tiny pieces, and Pete stood up. Mickey helped him due to his leg.

The two charged after the portal, which was practically gone. They ran and ran and leapt inside, sliding across the warm grass.

The portal closed behind him, and the sound of the falling mountain was cut.

When they stood up, everybody was with them. Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Yen Sid, and the seven gathered heroes.

Mickey and Pete helped each other up and everybody cheered.

That was when Yen Sid started to disappear.

"Yen Sid!" Mickey cried, running over to him.

"It's okay," he said. "Chernabog defeated me, and my punishment was to be sent here, be able to do nothing to this world. However, now that he is gone, I may return."

"But," said Mickey.

The old wizard smiled down at him. "Do not worry for me," he went on. "I will help out as best I can, as will you. Farewell, everyone!"

And with that, he disappeared, as well as Mickey's hat.

"I guess I don't get to be a magician anymore," he said with a sigh. Minnie walked over and patted him on the back.

That was when magic sparkles the shape and size of raindrops began pouring down from the sky and onto the destroyed city. Suddenly, everything began building itself together again, and all of the citizens applauded.

"It's Yen Sid!" Mickey cheered. "He must be fixing it this very second!"

Mickey's hands began glowing.

"Mickey!" Goofy shouted. "Your hands! Look!"

Mickey looked down, and they were glowing golden. Soon, the gold disappeared.

"What did that mean?" Donald asked.

Mickey felt something inside of him. Something magical.

He raised his hands into the air, and a rainbow was fired out of them, over the kingdom, and out into the horizon.

"My magic!" he cheered. "I guess I get to be a magician after all!"

Everyone celebrated in all of the worlds, mainly Disney Town. Mickey thanked and said good-bye to all of the gathered heroes, sending them back to their worlds. When they returned, they told everyone of what happened and began celebrating there as well.

Mickey sat on his balcony, thinking to himself. Minnie stepped out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "I just, I hadn't seen him in years. Or at least, I thought I didn't. I barely got to see him while he was here. I'm just going to miss him is all."

Minnie nodded in agreement, resting her head on his shoulder.

The two stood in silence, letting the breeze go by and watching the sun set. Down below, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto were in Disney Town celebrating with the citizens.

Suddenly, a bright light came down from the sky, as if it were a meteor. The two mice looked at it in concern.

Before Mickey could stop it, it crashed in the courtyard below them. When the smoke cleared, Yen Sid looked up at him.

 **The End**


End file.
